Blood of the Father
by Silver Meta Dragon
Summary: Upon a routine sweep, Fox finds a planet in the Gamma Sector, his engines to his ship have been blasted by an asteroid and he has no choice but to land. Tale is complete, really deep. R&R please almost 500 hits!
1. Andromeda

Blood of the Father

Andromeda

The engine sparked as the diagnostic tool was rejected and the male vulpine cursed loudly, quite loudly in fact.

"Son of a…" He bit his lip and his orange and white paw rubbed his other as the engine died. "Dammit, that was painful." He wore long black pants, a crimson flight vest that exposed his brown chest fur, boots, a blaster and a knife hung from his right hip.

"Something wrong Fox?" A female voice echoed through the small engine compartment and he looked over his shoulder. A tall vixen, a bout the same size as him walked in and a smile was on her holographic muzzle. She was a light shade of blue but her color would change as her mood did.

"The damn engine is not being cooperative." Fox replied and he slid to his back. Fox moved under the engine and he started fiddling with it when the vixen joined him; she could pass through solid objects but she could also be solid herself if the situation called for it.

"Well, maybe I could talk to it and make sure that it played nice with you." She had a smile on her muzzle and Fox sighed.

"Don't make me turn you off."

"Hey, what did I say?" She was three inches high and she spread her paws. Fox plugged in another diag tool and he fired it up.

"Nothing Andromeda." He had named his AI after the star system and she had approved. The diag tool beeped and the engine fired up as Fox slid out from under it, Andromeda leapt up onto his shoulder and her body rapidly changed colors.

"Well, it seems that you fixed it Fox." She said and she walked out into the open air next to him; being an AI allowed her to do pretty much anything but she had to be in Fox's ship.

"No help from you." He said this with a smile and Andromeda knew he was kidding. She pushed Fox and he regained his balance as he pushed a button on his Comm, Andromeda vanished and she came up on the Comm's small holo projector.

"Ooo, you mean merc." She was confined to the Comm and Fox laughed.

"Well, sorry." He flicked a switch and Andromeda was let out as she crossed her arms, she was also able to change shape and she morphed into a cross feline. Fox sat in the cockpit and he sighed, Andromeda would be back to normal soon.

His Comm lit up and Fox pressed in the button, General Pepper came up and he smiled.

"Hey Fox, how is life out there?"

"Oh just peachy, one of my engines are starting to act up on me and my AI is a bit cross with me." He replied and Pepper laughed.

"Well, I have a small assignment for you. I want you to make a sweep of the Gamma Sector; it's just a routine sweep Fox." Fox nodded and the Comm died. He swiveled his chair around and Andromeda sat cross legged on the floor, Fox looked at her and he sighed. He wished that he had a _real_ vixen with him, not that Andromeda wasn't pretty to look at but he wished for something that wasn't a machine.

"What's wrong Fox?" She asked and he sighed again.

"Nothing." She rose up and walked over to him, her form became solid and she stroked his head.

"So what's in the Gamma Sector?"

"Nothing, just an asteroid belt and a few uninhabited planets." Her touch was kind of odd since she _was_ a hologram but he didn't stop her. Fox input the coordinates and he walked through her. "Its five hours to the Sector, wake me when we arrive." Andromeda nodded and he walked off to his room, it wasn't much with a cot, small dresser, a tiny bathroom, and a digital clock. He took off his gear and laid down on the cot, it was semi comfortable and he closed his eyes.

"Hey Fox, wake up!" A voice said and the vulpine awoke, a siren was also blaring and he quickly threw on his gear.

"What the Hell is going on?"

"We were hit by an asteroid, I tried to avoid Fox but it was too fast." Andromeda replied and Fox ran to the cockpit, the console gave him an update on the systems of his ship and everything was green except for the engines.

"Blindsided us." He said and Fox saw a planet ahead of him, more asteroids were flying and he grabbed the controls. "Can I land on that planet?"

"Yes, life signs are comprised of a primitive race but you'll have to land away from them. You know what Pepper would say about interfering with a race and giving them technology." Fox nodded and he charted a course, the craft shot over the planet and the outside heated up as the ship broke the atmosphere.

"Hold together baby." He whispered and trees came into view, they shot over a jungle forest and Fox was slowly shutting down systems as he saw a clearing. "Will that work?"

"Yes Fox, the natives hopefully are far enough away." Andromeda said and he pulled up on the controls, the craft slowed and Fox put it down as there was a bump. "Well done Fox." He wiped his brow and Fox shut the craft down as he popped the hatch, we walked down the ramp and into the jungle.

"So what kinds of natives are here again?" He asked and Andromeda appeared on his Comm.

"Mostly primitive ones. Simple housing, developed language, crude but effective weapons, no forms of transportation, the like."

"So they can't stand up to blasters?"

"No but I would recommend trying to make friends." She said and Fox nodded. He walked around his ship and he saw the damage; it was bad with a gash along the port engine and he frowned.

"Can I fix this?"

"Maybe, you might be out of luck Fox." He sighed and went back inside.

"Well, I am going to try." He said and they failed to notice a pair of golden eyes watching them. The figure gripped the spear tightly and as the foliage covered the tracks, it ran off to report.

"Ok, give her a try." He said and Andromeda remotely started the craft. It hummed deeply and Fox smiled.

_Bang!_ There was a noise and something gave way as Andromeda killed it.

"What was that?" Fox yelled and Andromeda came onto his Comm.

"The manifold is shot Fox." Fox slammed his paw on the skin of the craft and he sighed.

"Oh this is just great, engine is shot and I don't know if I can fix it." Fox sat down on the jungle floor and he rubbed his eyes. Andromeda came onto his Comm and her body was a bright yellow.

"Fox, stand up slowly and don't turn around."

"Why-" He was cut off by Andromeda flashing red and he did. A strange sound was projected behind him and he looked at Andromeda.

"I'll pipe in the language files, just turn around slowly." Fox did and the silvery speech became words.

"What are you doing here?" Fox saw four thickly muscled warriors and he looked them over; the group comprised of a panther, feline and two vixens; they had a sharp spear in paw and what looked to be an obsidian bladed sword on their backs. Since it was quite a tropical climate they wore little in the ways of clothing; cloth encircled their waist and the females wore no tops, Fox himself had taken off his vest but he had left his pants on.

"Uh, my ship is having some problems." The vixens looked at him and their eyes hardened. The panther walked up to him and he took Fox's arm as he looked over the Comm.

"What is this and what is a 'ship'?" He asked. The panther was almost seven and a half feet tall and his giant paws gripped his arm as Fox tried not to tremble.

"That is my communicator, it allows me to talk with my…" Fox trailed off and he let him go.

"You will come with us, the M'teras will decide." Fox was surrounded by the group and he felt the spears touch his fur and they walked through the jungle. The leaves brushed Fox's face and they walked on for a while and the panther spoke up. "What is your name, unknown one?"

"Fox." The merc replied and the panther remained silent. They came to a clearing and Fox saw a village; it was made up of many huts, all made of wood and leaves for the roof. There was one that dominated the village though and a massive tree grew in the center of the village, a dwelling place was built high in the branches and Fox's jaw dropped. They walked into the village and Fox looked around, many different animals were looking at him and they all were dressed in the fashion of a cloth around their waist. He looked forward and the group surrounding him stopped, the panther walked forward and they kneeled in front of the tree as Fox looked up.

Something was coming down from the branches. Fox noticed that there was a staircase that spiraled up the massive tree and a figure were walking down it. Something hard hit the back of his legs and he was forced in the kneel position as he looked at his Comm. Andromeda was barley visible and she spoke directly into his neural implant.

_Fox, the natives are called Riparian, Ripar are the language files and I am surprised that I have them. The figure coming down is the head of the village called the M'teras, a sort of religious and tribal leader; it would be wise not to anger him._ She intoned and the being walked in front of them; he were clad in the same cloth but it was inlaid with diamonds and precious stones as Fox looked up. The male was an impressively built white tiger and his sky blue eyes looked down upon the vulpine with an imposing but not pious or regal air, his fur had a few stripes of black but it was mostly pearl as Fox felt himself tremble. It wasn't the first time that he had felt the emotion but he did not hide it, he couldn't.

"O M'teras, we found the intruder that has passed over your land. His name is Fox-" The panther fell deathly silent and his muzzle lowered as Andromeda intoned again.

_The M'teras is also quite powerful in the way of ESP so don't lie to him._ Fox felt the tiger's paw run under his muzzle and he raised it so that they were looking eye and eye.

"I know his name, but why have you come here?" Fox did not answer as his mind was gently opened and read like a book. "I see, you have fallen from the sky in a metal eagle…Do you not know that Riparian land is sacred and that any non-Ripar would be put to death if caught?" He probed Fox's mind and the merc could not answer. "I see, you did not know this." The panther and his group stood up and they stepped back as the M'teras smiled at Fox, a good omen. "Rise as you and I may talk together." Fox's life was spared and the M'teras walked up the stairs as Fox followed him. The panther turned back and life in the village continued as normal.

Fox stopped at the top of the stairs and he fell to his knees again, partly out of respect and partly because the M'teras forced him to. The M'teras turned around and he raised his paw, Fox was allowed to stand and he walked into the dwelling, it was spacious with wood chairs, a table in the center and four rope bridges that extended out in the four directions.

"Please sit." It was more of a command and Fox hurriedly sat in a chair, it was comfortable as a fur of pure black was settled over it. The sun overhead lighted the room and the M'teras sat down across from Fox in a chair. "Tell me Fox, why were you sent here?"

"My General sent me to the Gamma Sector to do a routine sweep." The M'teras frowned and Fox quickly explained. "A General is a leader like yourself and the planet you are on is in a portion of the Lylat System called the Gamma Sector. That is when my engine gave out and…" He trailed off and the M'teras looked at his Comm.

"Show me how that works." Fox undid the Comm from his wrist and he touched a button. Andromeda came up and the M'teras looked on as his eyes narrowed. "How is that possible? How can a figure be that small?" Andromeda leapt off the Comm and she became a full size figure as the M'teras stood up.

"M'teras." She kneeled down before him and her muzzle was lowered.

"She is my Artificial Intelligence." Fox said as the tiger stood up, he touched Andromeda but his paw passed into her head. He jerked it back and a surprised look was on his muzzle.

"How is that possible? How can I touch her and not feel?" He asked and Andromeda kept her eye low. Fox stood up and the M'teras looked at him with wonder.

"She is a hologram, a picture if you will." The tiger placed his paws to his side and he sighed.

"I want you to remain here until your ship is working again." He said and Fox nodded.

"Yes, I will." The M'teras touched his head and he spoke again.

"You will be able to live in the village for your remaining time here. I can provide you with a room in my house or you can live with one of the villagers. The choice is yours." Fox looked down at Andromeda and she was still kneeling before him.

"Andromeda!" He said and she quickly stood up, her form shrank and she stepped back into the holo-panel. "What do you think?"

"I don't know Fox, it's up to you." She vanished and Fox strapped the Comm to his wrist.

"I would like to get to know the villagers, make sure that they know that I am no harm." The M'teras nodded and they walked back down the winding staircase.

Fox was left in the middle of the village as life continued, the sun was still overhead but it was slowly setting and he watched the village life; it was a bit like Corneria but much more simplified, blacksmiths making tools, farmers in the small fields, a temple where a few individuals walked in an out, and other things. Fox sighed and he felt a tug on his pants, he looked down and a small feline kit looked up at him.

"Who are you?" He asked quite plaintively. Fox kneeled down and he smiled at the feline.

"I am Fox; I'll be in your village for awhile." The feline kit smiled and a larger feline walked up behind him.

"Traa! Come back here." She picked up the feline and held him to her breast as Fox stood up and he looked her over; her fur was a golden brown, tinged with red in a few places, green eyes, and her prehensile tail swung around her leg.

"Hello there." Fox said and the feline held her kit tight. "I'm Fox, is he your son?"

"No, he's my brother." The female replied and Fox took a chance.

"I'm going to need a place to stay tonight so I was wondering if I could…" He trailed off and the feline looked at her brother.

"I like Fox." The kit said and she laughed.

"You like everyone Traa." She looked at Fox and nodded with a smile. "Ok, come on." They walked into a hut and it was a tight space since there were only two rooms. He was still getting used to the clothing issue and Fox politely looked away as she set her brother down. "Oh it's ok Fox. It's a custom in our tribe and everyone is used to it, I'm sorry if you're not. It's ok if you stare."

"Yeah, well where I come from people wear all their clothes." She laughed and Fox sat down on the floor. She started making something and the smell of the food wafted down to where he was sitting, it smelled delicious. "So where are mom and dad?" The feline kept her back to him and he saw that she lowered her head.

"They died a few years ago." Traa went over to Fox and he sat down beside him as Fox felt Traa take his paw.

"I miss mom and dad." Traa said quietly and he started to cry; normally Fox would ignore this but something pushed aside his merc nature and he gathered Traa into his arms. Traa wept into his shoulder and Fox stroked the kit's head as the female turned her head, she saw them and a smile crept onto her muzzle.

_Hmm, he's comforting Traa, I think this might work out._ She thought and the feline took the medium sized bowl off the stove. She placed it in front of them and Traa stopped crying as he smelled the food.

"What is this?" Fox asked as she gave him a wooden spoon.

"A mix of rice, potato, beans and meat." She replied and Fox dug in, he tasted a portion and it was very tasty. They ate straight from the bowl and when they finished, the female took the bowl and placed it by the stove.

"I didn't catch your name." He said and she smiled.

"I know, I didn't give it to you." She laughed when fox looked a bit downcast but then she told him. "I'm Kai, and this is Traa as you already know." Fox nodded and he flicked on his Comm, both felines looked at the device and Andromeda came up.

"Yes Fox?"

"How is the ship doing?"

"I put up the defensive shield so there won't be any surprises tomorrow and the engine is still shot. I'm doing a remote diag and I will let you know tomorrow what is wrong besides the manifold." Fox nodded and Andromeda vanished. He explained the process of AI to the felines but they couldn't really comprehend it.

"It's ok if you can't grasp the concept Kai, I'll show you it now if we could?"

"Ok, should Traa come with us?" Fox looked at the kit and he was on the floor, his little frame asleep.

"No, leave him here." Fox replied and they walked out of the hut.

Back in the clearing where Fox's ship was, Kai's jaw dropped as she saw it. The feline ran her paw over the silver skin of the craft and Fox smiled as she did it.

"Wow, how could this…" She looked up and her paw drifted to her side. "Go up into the heavens?"

"You must have many questions and probably most of them I couldn't answer." He walked over to Kai and she smiled at him.

"The M'teras wants to know what you will be doing now." She asked as her eyes closed.

"Well, I wanted to show you my ship but it looks like I won't be getting any work done since I would need a full day." Fox replied and Kai nodded.

"The M'teras would like us to return to the village now, he tells me that a storm is approaching and he would like his villagers to be within the village.

"Ok, let's go then." Fox said but then he paused. "Hold on a sec." Fox ran into his ship and he pulled a shotgun from a locker. He slung it over his shoulder and he put some shells in it, he also lined the strap with high explosive shells and regulars as he stepped out of the ship. "Andromeda, lock her up." A silver shield slid over the skin of the craft and Kai pointed to the shotgun.

"What is that?" Fox slung the gun off his back and he held it out.

"This is a shotgun; it fires bullets, or shells if you will, really fast and it is designed to kill. It has never left my side ever." Fox said and Kai tentatively touched it, she ran her paw delicately over the silver stock and the light blue butt as Fox sniffed the air, he caught a scent and he quickly jerked the gun away from Kai, eliciting a yelp from her. He pumped a round into the chamber and he gave the knife to Kai. "Do you know how to use this?"

"Yes, but why?" She asked and Fox looked around.

"We're being watched…"


	2. The Storm

Blood of the Father

The Storm

Author's Note: Just before I begin, I'd like to thank everyone for their support in all my fics, you guys have been so supportive. You can check my profile for other things about my fics but I won't really update that much. And now for the second chapter.

Kai kept close to him as ten or so figures walked out into the clearing, all copiously armed with obsidian swords and double bladed spears they surrounded Fox and Kai. They were a solid group of foxes and felines and Fox kept his shotgun low, they did not know what it was so it could come in handy for a surprise.

And he always had his concealed blaster.

"You." A vulpine pointed to Kai and she glared at him defiantly. They were all clothed in the same fashion but with a red loincloth instead of Kai's dark brown. "You will come with us." He walked over to Kai but she kept the dagger up, the vulpine kept a few feet in front of her and he looked at Fox. "Who are you?"

"Your worst nightmare." He replied in Cornerian. The vulpine looked at him strangely and there was a bolt of lightning, it smashed through the sky and clouds swarmed in like killer bees as rain began to fall.

"Take them; we must get out of this rain." The vulpine leader ordered. They walked through the forest and the rain increased as Fox kept his shotgun low, the other's weapons were still prominent and he did not want to risk Kai's life. Or his own for that matter.

Then the forest ended and the group stepped into the village, it was pretty much the same as the other except for that the tree was different specie and most of the villagers were inside the tree. There was an enclave and most if not all the occupants of the village were in it, Fox and Kai were directed to the tree and they were placed under heavy guard. In the thunder and rain, Fox saw a figure walk out into the sheeting water.

_That must be their M'teras._ Fox thought and the figure raised its arms, he couldn't tell if it was male or female but he was sure that it had some courage. Lightning played around the sky and the thunder was increasing as the figure let out yells and screams to the heavens. He looked over and Kai had her paws on her head, Fox couldn't hear her over the storm but her muzzle was wide as she screamed in pain. Fox touched her shoulder and Kai fell into his arms, she had passed out and her head hung limp as the thunder suddenly stopped. The rain only came down and the villagers had fallen facedown as the M'teras walked up to the enclave.

It was a female; her entire persona was the exact opposite of the other M'teras; her fur was pitch black, making her almost invisible against the night. Her loincloth was a crimson red, inlaid with garnet stones, deep green eyes, and a long black tail.

"Well, who are you and why have you come onto my land?" She raised a paw and looked into Fox's mind, unlike the first M'teras, she was extremely rough and Fox hit his knee in pain. "So, you are associated with the northern Ripars?" She extended her claws and Fox gripped his head as he cried out. "I see, well there is only one solution for this, you must be executed, in the morning is when you shall die." The M'teras raised a paw and Fox immediately passed out.

He awoke sometime later to the feel of soft sheets.

_Wait a sec, sheets?_ His fogged brain couldn't work for a moment but he opened his eyes and darkness had prevailed. He sat up in the soft bed and reality hit hum like an anvil, where was Kai?

"She is safe; no harm will come to her." A voice echoed in the small room as the rain continued. Fox picked out the outline of the black M'teras and he tried to get off the bed, something blocked him and Fox stopped trying to resist. "You on the other hand will be dead at morning."

"What are you and why are you keeping me here?" The outline rose and Fox thought that the M'teras could be a panther.

"I am the M'teras, the leader of my people, I am of the panther race and I am keeping you here until I decide what to do with you." There was a flash of light and Fox saw a claw on her paw light up as she lit a lamp.

"How powerful are you?" The panther purred quietly and the glow from the naphtha lamp cast an eerie glow around the room.

"Powerful enough Fox McCloud." She took a long object from a chair and Fox saw his shotgun. "Now what is this?"

"Why should I tell you?" He asked and the M'teras smiled at him.

"Because I will find out whether you tell me or I force it out of you." She said it with a smile and the glow reflected on her pearl fangs. Her paws ran over it and they brushed the trigger as the barrel was pointed at her chest. Fox cringed and she saw it. "What was going to happen?" Fox kept quiet and the M'teras laid the gun down. "Fine then, you keep quiet and be executed in the morning." She walked out of the room and Fox felt the psychic presence released its hold on his mind as Fox sighed. He quickly moved off the bed and took up his shotgun, thankfully the shells were still in the right places and he smiled.

Time for the escape.

Fox crouch-walked though the massive tree and he hugged the wall as a group of Ripars passed him. He checked his Comm and Andromeda came up.

"It's about time you turned this thing on."

"Sorry, I've been a bit busy. Do you have any ideas how to get out of here?"

"Well, no but I just did a scan of the surrounding area and I did find Kai. She's being held in the lower chamber of the tree but I don't know how you are going to get there undetected."

"Well, I could just use my shotgun and blow everyone to Hell." Andromeda flashed red and he shrugged. "Only a joke."

"Not a very funny one." Fox hugged the wall again and he took a look at the map, maybe it would be better to sneak around on the outside of the tree. Fox opened the Comm and he slid out two sharp knuckle extenders; they were a bit like brass knuckles but had gripping spikes on the ends, it gave Fox extra power when he needed it. Fox slung the shotgun on his back and he slid the extenders over his paws, they glinted dully in the dim light and he opened a window, Fox climbed out and he dug the extenders into the wood.

"Fox, are you sure that you want to do this?" Andromeda asked and the rain pelted his fur as he nodded.

"Yes, now I need to concentrate." Andromeda vanished into his Comm and Fox looked down, he was very high up and he managed to keep his stomach down. "Oh Hell…" Fox gently eased his way down the tree and Andromeda kept him updated on his progress.

"Fox, wind speed is increasing; one false step and you're history."

"Thanks for the reminder." Fox replied and the rain came down harder. Fox passed four floors and he looked into a window, the M'teras was there with four other figures.

"How is the war being prepared for?" The figures were on their knees and the M'teras had her paw over them.

"We are training up warriors, manufacturing weapons, overall we are progressing." The M'teras smiled and the one that spoke rose, the M'teras stroked the top of his head but her claws came out and they sank into his head. A yell escaped his lips and blood ran down his muzzle as the M'teras gripped harder.

"Don't you lie to me or I will kill you. Now how are we doing?"

"M'teras, I am sorry that I spoke…ahhhh…wrongly. We have a force of fifty…AHH!" The claws dug deeper and he was forced to the floor as the M'teras let him go.

"Don't lie to me; don't try to impress me with your lies." She rested her foot paw on his head and the claws gently eased into his head. Blood was pooling on the floor and Fox kept going down the tree. He would tell the other M'teras what he heard just as soon as he got Kai and himself out of there.

Fox looked into another window and there was Kai, she was bound and gagged and there was one guard with his back to the window, a spear in his hand. Fox slipped into the window and he dropped to the floor quietly as he stood up behind the guard. Kai saw him but he held a paw to his lips as he slung the shotgun off his back. Fox raised it and he slammed the butt end on the guard's neck. He whimpered as he fell to the floor and Fox slung the gun back onto him as he sliced the bonds as she started to talk.

"Fox, where have-" He out a paw over her muzzle and he helped her up.

"I'm getting you out of here, get on my back and I'll get us out of here." Kai wordlessly climbed onto him and she put her arms around his shoulders as he climbed out the window. The rain pelted them as Fox adjusted to the increase in weight, Kai was pretty light but it was still a struggle and Fox latched onto the tree. He took a step down but liquid made him slip, he felt Kai slip also and the weight left him.

"Fox!" She yelled and Fox dropped, they sailed through the air and rain, Fox fell forward and he caught the screaming feline as the ground rushed toward them. Fox tucked the feline into his chest and she clung to him as he timed a roll perfectly, the impact of the landing was spread along his body and he screamed as Kai flew from his arms. Fox rested a bit but he had to get up, he sat up and his left arm felt numb as Kai crawled over to him.

"Fox, we need to get back to the village now."

"I know, I think my arm is toast." Kai helped him up and Fox took his shotgun off his back, surprisingly it was unbroken but some shells were missing.

"Are you going to use that?" At that moment, ten warriors ran out of the tree and Fox looked at Kai.

"We're about to find out."


	3. Warring Forces

Blood of the Father

Warring Forces

Fox held up the shotgun as the ten warriors stopped, they couldn't figure out what the shotgun was for and Fox began backing up.

"Stop, the M'teras has ordered us to stop you from escaping. We will use lethal force is necessary."

"So will I." Fox whispered and he loosed of a shot, the impeding sound was deafening and Kai let out a yell as one figure was blown back, red carpeted the dark green and he lay dead. The nine stared at their dead comrade and the storm only increased in intensity as Fox took Kai's arm. "Come on, let's get out of here!" He yelled and they ran down the path in the woods, Fox turned on the flashlight and the path was illuminated as Kai looked at him.

"How did you kill back there?"

"I'll explain later, we need to get back to the village."

"Fox, I don't know the way back in the dark, I can't see and I need light." Kai said after they ran for awhile.

"Andromeda, where is the ship?" The hologram came up and she flashed different colors.

"About a half a mile away, keep going down the path and I'll tell you where to go." As she finished, a spear thudded into a tree trunk a hairsbreadth away from Fox's head and they ran as there was angry yelling behind them. Fox turned around and he fired again, they kept running and he heard Kai panting beside him as Andromeda piped in. "Turn here, the ship is unlocked so get in and I will raise the shield."

"Ok, ahhh!" Fox yelled as a spear slammed into his shoulder and he stumbled, the shotgun fell from his paws but Kai picked it up and she helped him into the craft.

The shield came up and they were safe as Fox sat down in the small med bay, Kai looked at his wound and Fox's right arm hung limply at his side. Andromeda appeared and she walked over to Fox, her paws gently caressed his shoulder and she produced a needle. The vixen injected some liquid and Fox sighed as the pain melted away.

"How is your arm Fox?"

"I don't know, I can't move it." He replied and Andromeda took the spear out of his shoulder, she quickly patched him up and injected more liquid as she examined his arm; through her eyes she was giving him an x-ray and she frowned.

"This is no quick fix; I give you a few days before it heals. I think you broke it badly but the nerve endings are shot so you won't feel anything from here down." She touched his elbow and Fox nodded.

"What can you do now?"

"Well, nothing for the moment, but give me a sec." Fox nodded and he saw Kai touch her head, the M'teras wasn't contacting her however.

"Catch her Andromeda." Fox said as he saw the signs of battle shock. The vixen quickly walked over and she caught the feline; Andromeda set her down in a chair in the med bay and Kai started to shake. "Give her some of the cool down liquid." The hologram pulled out a needle and she quickly injected Kai, the feline sighed as she passed unconscious.

"You were the same way Fox."

"Well, I had never killed anyone before, now it is just like nothing to me."

"It's a good thing that I knocked her out, she wouldn't understand this." Andromeda plunged her paws into Fox's arm and her body flashed red as she began working internally.

"Hey, go easy on me."

"Shut up, you've had worse than this." She said it with a smile and Fox gritted his teeth as she fixed his internal structure. Fox felt a presence in his head and the M'teras spoke.

_Fox, where have you been?_

"We were captured by the southern Ripars and I will be in my ship until the storm breaks. Kai is with me and she will be kept safe. I have also learned that the southern M'teras is planning a war, they are building up their forces." He said that out loud and Andromeda looked at him funny.

_They have an M'teras? How powerful is he or she?_

"Very, she is panther, the exact opposite of you." The M'teras didn't speak for a moment and Fox kept down a yell as Andromeda kept working.

_Then we must prepare. How soon can you return to the village?_

"Tomorrow at the earliest but I have sustained a few injuries."

_Not a problem, will you need warriors for an escort?_

"Yes, cover us in the trees would you?"

_Yes Fox; bring Kai back alive._ The voice faded and Andromeda stopped working.

"Ok, that will do for now. Give your arm some time to recover and it will heal entirely." Fox nodded and Kai stirred, he walked over to her and she opened her eyes.

"Oh…what happened?"

"You had a touch of battle shock, is that the first time you've seen someone die?" She nodded and a fit of shivering overcame Kai. "Get a blanket Andromeda." The vixen vanished and Fox took her paws. "Look at me Kai." She couldn't and her shivering intensified.

"You…you…killed him. Ended a life just like that…" She started to cry and Fox put his arms around her. She leaned into his shoulder and the tears flowed freely onto his shoulder as Andromeda came back, Fox wrapped her up and she sat in the chair, shaking.

"It was either him or us Kai, now would have liked to die today?"

"No…no I wouldn't have." Lightning lit up the sky and the rain pelted the craft.

"Kai, we'll have to stay here tonight, my room is over there so when you are tired go ahead and lay down."

"Ok but where will you sleep?"

"I'll find a place." Kai nodded again and she walked off, her fur was pretty much dry and Fox looked at Andromeda, the AI was smiling and Fox crossed his arms. "Shut up."

"Oh come on Fox, you know you want to." He shook his head and Fox laid down on the gurney, he closed his eyes and Fox passed into the world of darkness.

He awoke sometime later and his arm still felt a bit sore but Fox sat up as lighting lit up the inside of the craft, eerie shadows played over the walls and Fox slid off the gurney. It sounded lie the rain had stopped but the lighting and thunder kept booming as he picked up his shotgun, Fox had dropped it when they had entered the craft and he slung it over his shoulder as the hatch opened. He walked out into the cold but not frigid breeze. The wind ruffled his orange, white and brown fur and he held the shotgun in his paws, something didn't feel right and Fox could feel a presence…

"FOX!" The yell thundered along with the lightning and he whipped around, the cry came again but Fox couldn't pinpoint it as it was all around him.

A touch on the shoulder…Fox instinctively lashed out behind him but the butt of the gun hit nothing but air.

"What do you want from me?" He screamed at the top of his lungs. Thunder answered him but it formed words.

"Your body to die along with the rest." Fox knew that voice and he turned his head, the panther M'teras stood a few feet behind him and he turned around, the shotgun leapt in his paws but the M'teras seemed to push the birdshot away with her paw. "You know that is useless, mercenary." Fox felt fear start to claw at his heart and he fired again, this time using the secondary fire. Two shells left the barrel but the M'teras pushed them away as well. "I can see into your heart, you are afraid of me, you have never known this kind of fear before." The panther's words seemed to cut into his soul and Fox pulled the trigger.

He was dry. The M'teras seemed to pull the weapon out of his paws and she tossed it away, lighting flashed quite bright illuminating the female's body. Her teeth shone in the light and Fox walked backwards as she raised her paw.

"What are you afraid of? I am just as much Lylatian as you, so why do you retreat?" She asked and Fox wondered; he didn't have much time to think when a pulse blew him back. He felt power smack his muzzle as he flew, Fox fell and he was unable to move as the pulse had locked up his body. "Now is the time, I feel that this may be a waste of a life, goodbye Fox McCloud." She raised her paw but bright light flashed and it was not from the lightning.

"I will allow this no further." The panther M'teras covered her eyes and took a step backwards as a shining light that pulsated with everything that was pure walked toward Fox. Fox felt his limbs unlock as the panther's power was diminished greatly.

"No, how is this possible? How can you be stronger than me?" The female asked and a white tiger brushed aside his cloak of light.

"Because, good will always prevail over evil no matter what the odds may be." The panther screamed as she faded and the tiger stretched out his paw, Fox took it and he was brought out of the darkness.

He opened his eyes and Kai was over him, she had a worried look on her muzzle and Fox remembered his dream.

"Fox, I was worried that you would never wake up. You had the most strange expression on your face and I could tell that you were in pain."

"Yes, how is the weather outside?"

"The sun is out, the rain has stopped and the M'teras has contacted me, he wants us to report back to him." Fox nodded and he walked into his room, he quickly changed his clothes and he picked up his shotgun, he replaced some shells and he strapped his Comm to his wrist. They walked out of the ship and the shield came on as Andromeda materialized beside them.

"So you're going to tag along?"

"Yes, I decided not to stay and you might need me in some odd way." Fox nodded and they walked down the path, he heard rustling in the trees and Fox knew that they were safe.

"Thank you M'teras." He whispered and they continued onto the village.

_Author's Note: Well, I know I have been having a lot of cliffhangers for this fic but I promise that I will write a chapter that is more my style, what I mean is like seven or so pages. I hope you have enjoyed the ride thus far and as always, ideas are welcome._


	4. History Revealed

Blood of the Father

History Revealed

Author's Note: Before I begin, I just want to make a clear distinction between the two M'teras; the tiger of the northern will be called either White or the White One. The southern M'teras will be called Black or the Black One; this is all due to their fur color. Nothing weird is implied, so I don't want to receive any reviews that deal with race.

The path to the village was a long one and Fox kept his shotgun close even though he had cover from the trees. Andromeda had retreated to his Comm and Kai kept close to him as they walked, Fox looked up and a giant panther dropped from the trees; he was the same panther that had brought him in.

"Fox, I have something to report. My scouts have indicated to me that there is a small party on its way to intercept you on the way to the village."

"Can we stop them?" Fox asked and the panther looked away.

"I fear for your life this time; the Black M'teras is giving them most of her power and I do not know if you will survive."

"But what about yours? What can he do?"

"I am trying to contact him…" The panther paused and he touched his head. "Yes, there is a party coming here…No, I do believe that they have the Black's power behind them. Yes O Holy One, it will be done." He removed his paw and the panther drew his dual obsidian blades. "The White One will give us support and I will rally my warriors. We will fight for your cause and I will protect you with my life since you have looked after one of our own." He nodded to Kai and she nodded back. "I will alert you when they arrive." The panther leapt back into the trees and Fox and Kai began running down the path.

The panther sheathed his blades and looked out over the forest top, there was no movement and his muzzle creased with worry. He ducked down into the foliage and kept over the two figures that we had sworn to protect. Fox and Kai were still running down the path and the panther smiled, he saw the village in the distance and the White One's power would be increased. He dropped down next to them and his powerful frame easily matched their pace.

"Fox, I see that the way is clear and we are almost safe." Fox nodded but then he stopped. Kai and the panther also ground to a halt and Fox had his shotgun out, he was sniffing the air and a frown creased his muzzle.

"What us your name?"

"I am called Nico." The panther answered and Fox looked around.

"Nico, where is your patrol?" The question hung in the air and the panther felt fear touch his heart. "Kai, do you know how to use this?" Fox tossed her the concealed blaster and she shook her head. "Aim the front end and pull the trigger right there, it will fire a small bolt of energy and it will kill the creature that you aimed at."

"Fox, I can't kill." His ears twitched and Fox picked up sounds of the party.

"Kill or be killed Kai." He pumped the barrel and Nico drew his blades.

"Let them come, I will defend you until my last breath." He let out a loud growl and Nico bared his teeth as the party appeared in front of them, they were heavily armed with spears, swords, shields, and wood armor. Nico was a bit unequipped for this but he spun the blades around his paws with amazing skill as Kai took a step back. "Come you bastards so that I may feast on the lust of battle!" Nico yelled and the party surrounded the three. A fox held out his long blade and he pointed it at Nico.

"Your patrol was no match for us; I hope you put up a better fight." He said this with quite a bit of pride and Kai accidentally loosed off a shot, it slammed into a feline's head and he fell to the ground, most of his skull burned away. The party's shock was quite evident and they didn't know what to make of this.

"How can you kill someone without touching them?" A canine asked, his spear quivering slightly.

"Like this." Fox charged them and he loosed a shot, the birdshot slammed into the fox leader and he was killed instantly. Nico roared as he also ran into the fray swinging his blades and Kai managed to fire another round. It felled a feline and Fox hit a button on his shotgun, a blade came out the other end and he used it as a melee weapon. The party was quite demoralized after seeing their leader killed and some sat down, their weapons out in front of them and their paws on their heads. Nico had taken a slash to the chest but he lopped off a head and he turned, Fox and the panther met with a clash of obsidian and metal and the panther stopped.

"Is it over?" Kai asked as they disengaged from one another. Fox looked over the prisoners and they numbered five.

"Yes. Will you be ok?" Kai was still shaking from the bloodletting but she managed a nod.

"Yes, here take this." She handed him the blaster and he holstered it as one of the prisoners cried out.

"The M'teras has left us; she has not given us victory." His face was turned down and he wailed. "We are lost!"

"Put a sock in it, we aren't going to kill you." Fox said but Nico growled.

"Speak for yourself vulpine." He made to move but Fox put out his paw.

"Nico, he might be some help to us. Why don't we let the M'teras decide?" The panther growled again but he let up on his blades. "Ok, get up." The five quickly did and Fox covered them with the shotgun. "Go ahead and tell the M'teras that we are coming."

"He already knows." The panther intoned and Fox smiled.

"Of course."

Fox walked into the village and immediately the prisoners were confiscated by the locals, they took them away and Fox saw the M'teras walk in front of him.

"Greetings my mercenary, I see you have fared well against the Black."

"Yes but Nico's patrol was lost." Fox replied and the M'teras looked saddened.

"I am deeply in regret for that Nico, they were good warriors I'm sure." He touched the panther's chest and Nico felt the M'teras power flow through him.

"Don't feel that it was your responsibility Holy One. I take all the blame on myself." He dropped to one knee and the M'teras smiled.

"You are a very trustworthy and loyal companion Nico, I am glad to have you as a friend." He looked at Fox and the merc felt power emitting from him. "Fox, I would like to talk to you and Kai in private. Nico, start assembling warriors, the Black may attack and I want to be ready."

"Yes my Lord." He walked off and the tiger motioned for them to follow him. They walked up the long stairway on the tree and the tiger placed his paws behind his back as the two stood behind him.

"So Fox, did you find anything interesting when you were captured?"

"If I hadn't told you, the Black M'teras might be starting a war with you." Fox replied and the M'teras turned his head slightly.

"Well then we will be ready, won't we Fox?" He smiled slightly and the tiger turned around. He looked at Kai and she lowered her head, the tiger walked over to her and he lifted her head up. "Kai, it is great to have you back." She looked up and the tiger glanced at Fox. "Thank you for protecting my sister Fox."

Fox was speechless for a moment.

"Uh, you're his sister?" She nodded and the tiger laughed, it was a deep bass and he removed his paw.

"Yes she is." He paused and the M'teras looked into his mind. "I see that she has given you a bit of history on our past. I knew my parents while Kai was still a little kit, when they died I was severely heartbroken but Kai was too small to know. I am thirteen years older than her you know." He walked over to the railing of the room and he looked over his village.

"Brother, M'teras, I would like to take my leave to see Traa."

"Of course, I would like to talk to Fox alone for a while anyway." Kai left and the tiger beckoned for Fox to sit. He did and the tiger remained standing. "Fox, does it bother you that I can look into your mind?" Fox was silent for a minute then he responded.

"It depends, if you look at just what I am thinking now, no. But if you delve into my memory without asking yes." The tiger smiled and he held his paw out, the M'teras seemed to study it and it glowed blue as he focused.

"I used to not be this powerful, and then I had the leadership of this village thrust upon me. My parents were the leaders of the village and when they died, I became the Master or M'teras in my language." The blue intensified and he raised his paw, a blue beam shot out of his paw and it lanced into the sky. He let out a yell and the light dissipated as the tiger let out a long sigh.

"What was that?"

"The Black M'teras is powerful; she tried to make an attack on me just now." He said and the tiger held his head. "I am sorry if I have looked into your mind when you did not want me to."

"It is ok, I guess." Fox said as he looked around.

"I can sense that you would like to get back to Kai, you are released from my presence." Fox nodded and he walked back down to the village.

Traa ran out of the hut and he leapt into Fox's arms, yelling happily.

"Fox!" He yelled and Fox looped his arms around the little feline.

"Hey Traa, you miss us?" He put the kit down and they walked into the hut. Kai was sitting down on the floor and they joined her as she pulled a basket up. Kai handed out food and they ate in silence for a moment, Traa finished his portion and he leaned against Fox, the vulpine put an arm around the little feline and Kai moved over to sit next to Fox. Traa closed his eyes and he fell asleep as Fox stroked his head.

"Wow, he really likes you."

"Well, I must be a very likable character." Fox replied and he looked into her eyes, she seemed to have an effect on him that was quite unexplainable. "Uh Kai, you don't have any power in you do you?"

"Just like my brother but I am weaker than he is. He has been in training since I was born but I have only been trying to sharpen my skill for a few years, he has had a little over a decade." She explained and Fox looked down at Traa.

"Wait a sec, then how is Traa your brother?" Kai had a sheepish look on her muzzle and she explained.

"He really isn't, that is only a half truth. Traa is like a brother to me but he is actually an orphan; notice that we don't look alike. When his mother died, I adopted him and he still thinks that I am his mother, which is why we have such a close relationship." Traa woke up and he looked at Kai.

"I'm tired mommy." Kai sighed inwardly in relief, he had not heard her. She held her to her chest and Traa buried his head in her soft fur as she walked into the only other room. Kai laid Traa down and he fell asleep on the leaf bed, Kai walked back over to Fox and she sat down next to him.

"You almost spilled the beans."

"I know and I plan to tell him when he is older."

"I see." Fox said and Kai looked at him.

"So when are you going to fix your ship?" Fox shrugged and Andromeda appeared, she was cross-legged beside them and she had her paws folded in her lap.

"Yes, when are you going to?"

"Andromeda, could you give us some peace?" The vixen laughed and she vanished. Fox looked at his Comm and he frowned. "I know you are still there, get out of your Stealth Mode." A flicker flashed before them and Fox shut off his Comm.

"You know, I never even thought I would see anything like this that was so…advanced." She handled his shotgun and Fox touched her paw.

"Oh be careful, that will kill you." He said as he brushed her paw away from the trigger. Fox set the weapon aside and he took her paw, it was so soft and fragile and Fox looked at Kai. "You know that you have a really soft paw." He took hers with his other paw and Fox rubbed it as Kai smiled.

"You like my paw?"

"Yes, I love you Kai." His muzzle dropped and he couldn't believe that he said it. "I mean…uh, I mean, oh Hell." Kai touched his forehead and she moved her paw down his muzzle as she smiled.

"I know Fox, forgive me since I looked into your mind and I saw it." She moved her muzzle close to his and nuzzled his check.

"Kai, um, I don't want to take this too far."

"Don't worry Fox." Night had fallen and even though it was quite tropical, a cool breeze filtered in and Fox shivered.

"So, where do I sleep?"

"Right here unless you want to sleep with Traa." Kai replied and she lay down on her back.

"Well, I guess I don't have any options do I?" He fell to his side and Kai did something quite unexpected, she looped her arms around him and placed her muzzle underneath his.

"Goodnight Fox." Her tail entwined with his and Fox sighed, it was kind of odd to have a half naked feline sleeping next to him but what could he do? Fox closed his eyes and he placed his paws on her back as they fell into a dreamscape.

Fox crouched low as a wave of plasma shot over him, he rolled to the left and fired his shotgun. Like before, the Black M'teras just brushed it away and thunder crashed as Fox stood up. They were on a floating platform in his dream and thunder and lighting were colliding in the sky above them.

"You cannot win; you know that to be true Fox." The M'teras said and she launched another wave of energy. Fox leapt over it and he was starting to get tired, the M'teras seemed to have limitless energy but he was strapped for it.

"No, not like last time." Fox whispered and a bolt of lightning seemed to home in on him, Fox saw that the M'teras was controlling the storm but the lightning moved slower than normal. Fox leapt out of the way and the electricity sizzled when it hit the ground.

"Fox, your time is coming. I can feel the fear in your heart, I can feel you are getting tired and most of all, I can feel despair. No one is coming to help you not even that damn tiger." The M'teras stretched out her paw and the shotgun was wrenched from him as she fondled it. "Hmm, let's see how good you can do against your own weapons." The M'teras loosed off a shot but it was harmless since the range was too long.

_If she gets close, I'm done for._ Fox thought and he realized his fatal error. The M'teras fired as she walked and Fox began felling the birdshot graze his fur. She was pumping the barrel and Fox did something desperate, he ran up to the panther and sidestepped the shot. Fox placed his paws on the shotgun and he tried to wrench it free.

"What are you doing Fox? You know you can't beat me!" The M'teras was powerful and she tried to break his hold with an equal amount of force.

It was then that Fox used a mercenary skill, it might have been a cheap shot but it worked. Fox slammed his foot paw into her stomach and the M'teras was taken by surprise, she reeled back and Fox took the gun. He hit her across the face with the butt and she fell to the ground, he cocked it and aimed the gun at her.

But something prevented him from pulling the trigger.

"You have me, go on and kill me!" She said and Fox slung the shotgun on his back and he took a step back.

"No, because then I would become like you." Fox saw the M'teras stand up and the panther-figure fade, the female features were replaced by male ones and the pitch black fur turned to pure white fur.

"You have passed the test Fox; I know your allegiance lies with me now." The White One stood before him and Fox immediately fell to his knees, he couldn't say anything and the M'teras placed a paw on his head. "Fox, there will be dark times ahead and the Black One will try to deceive you and hurt you. Do not listen to him, it will only bring destruction."

"M'teras, thank you." The tiger withdrew his paw and he faded as the dreamscape vanished.

_Author's Note: Ok, so it was only six pages. I hope you liked this chapter and be prepared for the ones coming up. I have a regents tomorrow so if any of you are still doing that, good luck. As always, ideas are appreciated as are story ideas. _


	5. Morning Attack

Blood of the Father

Morning Attack

Fox awoke sometime later and it was still dark out, he looked at the crimson display on the Comm and it read 5:00. Kai was still asleep and she subliminally nuzzled his neck as he carefully detangled himself from her.

"I'll be back Kai." He whispered and Fox stood up. He took his shotgun and Comm and he walked out of the hut. The moon was still up but over the horizon as he walked through the silent village. He stood in the path and Fox closed his eyes, he breathed in deep and the clean air filtered into his lungs. It felt so good since Corneria's was going down the hill.

"Fox, what are doing up?" He opened his eyes and the M'teras stood before him; the white tiger was armed with an obsidian blade and his royal looking loincloth was gone to be replaced by a far simpler one.

"I had a dream, of both you and the female." The M'teras had a knowing smile and he crossed his arms.

"Yes, it was only a test Fox, I had to see how you would perform and now I know." Fox felt immense power flow around him and the M'teras looked around. "My home, is it like yours in any way?"

"No, my planet Corneria is quite different. It is one giant city and there are no forests like this one. Metal buildings line the horizon and the air quality can't compare to this." The M'teras nodded and Fox looked around. "I'd rather not leave here."

"Well, I could take you in; you would never have to go back to Corneria again unless you really are needed there." The offer was tempting and Fox considered it.

"I'll look into it."

"Kai and Traa would probably like to have it so." The statement took Fox off guard and his jaw dropped.

"Kai and Traa? But how…?"

"We are linked though a bond that cannot be broken. That is all I can say." Fox was left with questions and the tiger knew this. "So, what were you doing when you got up?"

"I was going to go to my ship. I have some questions, so can I ask them while we walk?"

"Yes, of course." They walked out of the village and down the long path, Fox asked while they walked.

"So how long has this rivalry been going on?"

"It all started a few years ago when my parents were still alive. I don't know much since this was passed down orally to me but I do know that there was a sort of insurrection in my parent's village. That led to a small war and part of the original tribe broke off. That's how the southern Ripars came to be." Fox stopped walking and he looked at the tiger.

"Wait a sec, so the southern Ripars are related to you?"

"Yes," He paused and Fox saw the M'teras close his eyes. "The panther M'teras is however not. She is a distant line from me but by no means are we related." They continued walking and the M'teras answered every question.

They approached Fox's ship and he clicked his Comm, the silvery shield vanished and he walked up the hatch.

"Come on, it won't bite." The M'teras tentatively walked on with him and Fox took off his shotgun, he opened a weapons locker and there laid an array of firearms; long bladed swords, pistols, blasters, energy swords, a worn rocket launcher and a few sub machine guns. Fox replaced his shotgun and he threaded a sword through his belt, it was an energy one and the blade was stored inside the hilt. He also replaced his pistol under his arm and the M'teras took a sphere off the wall.

"What is this?" He held a plasma grenade in his paw and Fox took it from him.

"Careful with that, that is a high explosive device." The tiger gave him a look and Fox explained. "Big explosion." He made a gesture with his paws and the M'teras shrugged. Fox stuffed a few in his belt and he took his crimson vest off a hook, he replaced it after some thought and he took off a blade off the rack. Fox closed the cupboard and he spun the blade in his paw. "Get rid of that sword and try this." He tossed the weapon to the tiger and the tiger caught it like an old friend.

"Wow, it's so light…"

"Let's try it out outside." They walked out and Fox took the obsidian blade, he adopted a hostile pose and the M'teras smiled. "Go on and hit me." The M'teras took a soft swing and Fox retaliated with a savage strike and the M'teras was taken off guard. "Come on, you can do better than that!" The M'teras swung and they were engaged.

_Man, this tiger is good._ Fox thought as he swung the blade behind him, the M'teras yelled as he parried the blow and Fox ducked as a lethal swipe went over his head. Their blades clashed again and Fox repeatedly struck, the tiger sidestepped and he lashed out, the obsidian blade broke and a fist around a hilt slammed into Fox's chest. He fell to the ground and the M'teras held the blade over him.

"Give up, I have beaten you." Fox looked at him quizzically and the M'teras realized what he was doing. The blade dropped from his paw and he shook himself, it was like he was trying to rid his back of some foul demon.

"M'teras?" Fox asked and the tiger clutched his head.

"Fox, get away from me…Something is happening." Fox quickly stood up and he took a step back as the M'teras fell to his knees. "No…no…NO! You can't do this!" He screamed and figures melted out of the wood.

"I can and I have." Fox whipped around and the panther had her paw out, she had an evil grin on and the tiger screamed again.

"NO, YOU SON…OF…A…BITCH!" He yelled and the tiger flopped to the forest floor.

"What have you done to him?"

"He'll be fine don't worry but you," She walked around Fox and touched his shoulder as her paw traversed around his neck. "But you I must say are a bit of a mystery. I don't know whether I should kill you or take you to my village." She looked down at the floored tiger and her grin widened. "Hmm, it seems that the northern village is defenseless." The panther looked at him with her golden eyes and she was in a bind.

"Are you going to kill him?"

"I might, his life is still useful though." She peered into Fox's mind and he tried to resist. "Don't, it will only make it hurt worse." She forcefully wrenched control and he cried out, Fox fell to his knees and she walked over to him. The M'teras placed a paw on his head and Fox was locked under her control. "Hmm, so you have figured out that the northern and southern Ripars are one in the same, what else has he told you?"

Fox screamed in complete agony as she delved extremely deep. The panther purred as she had an odd affinity for pain of others and the panther's claws came out. They rested against his skull but she did not drive them in as she did not want to shed his blood…yet. The panther removed her paw and Fox let out a heavy sigh as he fell on all fours.

"Well, you have told me quite a bit my mercenary friend. Now, what should I do with you?" He looked up and Fox saw that her warriors were armed but nothing that he couldn't handle.

"I want to join you." The M'teras mused at his statement and she quickly read his mind.

"Really? Well, this sure is interesting. How do I know you aren't lying?" Fox didn't have an answer but instead took advantage of the moment, he whipped out his sword and he swung it at the M'teras. The blade ripped through her shoulder and she was blown back as he pulled out a grenade, he activated it and Fox threw it at a warrior. It was adhesive and he clawed at it as he ran into a group. They screamed as blue enveloped them and Fox let out a yell, he hacked a warrior close to him and the M'teras screamed. "Kill him and protect me!" Fox rolled and he picked the long blade up, he lashed out and the warriors were slaughtered as Fox's dark side made itself known.

"Come on, try and kill me!" He yelled and the animals were hesitant to attack. The blood was running down her shoulder and Fox threw the blade, the M'teras used her powers too late and the hilt of the sword smacked her upside the head. The warriors lost their morale and they ran as Fox dropped his swords, the energy blade slid back into the hilt and Fox walked over to the fallen tiger.

"Hey, are you ok?" He shook the tiger lightly and the M'teras stirred.

"Whoa, what the heck?" He sat up and he saw the panther. "Did you kill her?"

"No, just knocked her out." They walked over to the panther and he saw her wound.

"What did you do? Slice her up?"

"Yeah, I took a chunk out of her shoulder," Fox paused and he continued. "She was going to kill me and you too." The tiger squatted down and he placed his paw on her shoulder, the blood ran between his paw and he closed his eyes. He started speaking and the language files did not have the translation.

"Kettsnak laoslof mejaki." White said he concentrated, he said some more complicated syllables and the blood stopped it flow. White opened his eyes and he removed his paw, the blood was gone but a scar was there and he sighed. "Fox, I know what you are going to ask. I just can't let her die even though she is my enemy." The tiger stood up and Fox saw the panther wake up.

"Why, why did you do that?" She asked and White placed his paws at his side.

"Because, I couldn't kill you; you and I are from the same line, I couldn't kill a Ripar." The panther stood up and she looked at her shoulder.

"You healed me…" Fox saw a glint in her eye and he tackled White as she let out a blast from her paws. "You should have killed me when you had the chance." Black said and Fox stood up. He brandished his blaster and she smiled. "You know what will happen Fox…" The panther placed her paws on her chest and she rippled as the tiger stood up. The panther turned her eyes skyward and Black vanished into thin air, Fox fired off rounds but the M'teras placed a paw on his shoulder.

"She is gone Fox." He stopped firing and the merc holstered the blaster. "I wonder if I did the right decision?"

"I don't know, maybe I should have killed her." He added the last part quietly and White placed his paw on Fox's shoulder.

"Careful Fox, I can feel dark energy inside of you building. You must resist this and eliminate it; if you don't it will take possession and you will end up like Black." Fox looked at him and he felt anger build.

"Are you accusing me of going on her side?"

"No Fox. I just want to tell you that if you don't resist her, she will take control of you and you _will_ do something that you will regret later."

"I won't turn to her side, it won't affect me."

_But it already is_. The M'teras thought. "Fox, since she had some contact with you, there has been a subliminal effect and I can feel her start to work on your soul." Fox had enough of this and he shook his head.

"Enough of this, I have to get back to the village." He started it walk but the M'teras stopped him.

"No, we are settling this now." He forcefully blasted some energy into Fox and the merc was thrown to the ground. "I'm not having you go to her side, after all that. You need to listen to me Fox; I will not let you leave until you have confronted this."

"There's nothing to confront!" He yelled and Fox stood up. "And why the Hell did you do that?"

"Fox listen to me. I can feel the Black M'teras starting to take control; you must halt your anger and take control back from her." He quickly said and Fox felt the world haze, he touched his head and he saw Black before him.

_You're mine my little vulpine…use your anger against him; I will reward you heavily if you do._ The voice spoke into his mind and Fox closed his eyes. He felt both powers war at his soul and he cried out as one of them won, Fox fell to the ground and the M'teras walked quickly over to him.

"Fox, are you ok?" He asked and Fox replied his answer.

"Yes…I am fine." Fox rose up and there was a different light in his eyes…

A vile one. He lashed at the M'teras with his energy sword and the white tiger jumped back.

"No Fox, this can't be happening!"

"It is and I will destroy you!" Fox held the blade over his head and he rushed the tiger. The M'teras forcefully let out some energy but it had no effect as Fox just pushed it away. He was under Black's control now and the tiger did not know if he would survive this. "Come and die!" The energy blade whooshed over his head and the M'teras sighed.

"I'm sorry Fox." His paws stretched out and he let loose with all his power, Fox was engulfed in it and he couldn't stand up to that, Fox dropped the blade and he fell to the forest floor. "I am so sorry Fox." He walked away and the vulpine lay on the floor, his breath was coming in shallow pulls and he woke up eventually. His head swam and he tried to stand, he couldn't and Fox flopped back down on the forest floor.

"Oh Hell, what happened?"

"The White One tried to attack you, you tried to defend yourself but he overpowered you." The Black One said behind him. The panther walked over to him and she squatted down next to the merc. "You are under my charge now, my little merc." She touched the top of his head with a paw and more of her dark energy flowed into Fox.

"He tried to attack me?"'

"Yes, that is why you had to fight." She purred and the lie was beginning to sound truthful to Fox.

"Where did you come from?"

"I was watching you two, I will take you in Fox. The White One has betrayed you when he knocked you out." Her paw touched his chest and she moved her muzzle close to his. "I will take care of you Fox and together we will overcome the White One." She purred seductively and Fox looked at her.

"But why would we overcome him?"

"Because he has hurt you here." She touched his fur over his heart and the darkness seeped in. "Come to my village, I know last time wasn't what I wanted but it will be better." She stood up and the panther helped Fox up. She gathered him up in her arms and complicated syllables left her mouth. The fur on both animals rippled and Fox felt the panther's head under his muzzle. She pressed herself to him and they vanished.


	6. The Storm part II

Blood of the Father

The Storm (part II)

Author's Note: Ben Stylin, I didn't know you had a friend Nico. Freaky man. Also this chapter is a bit graphic, just warning you.

The M'teras walked into the village; his head hung low and a sword on his hip. A tragic turn of events had just occurred and his spirit was downcast as the villagers walked up to the white tiger.

"M'teras, what has happened and where is the mercenary?"

"He has been taken by Black, his heart is not pure anymore and I fear that the war is close now." Kai ran up to him and he couldn't look at his sister.

"What happened to Fox?"

"He is with Black." Kai's face contorted in an anguished way and her brother embraced her. "I'm sorry Kai." She buried her face in his chest and her cry echoed through the village.

Rain…it pelted the huts and dripped off the massive tree as Fox sat on the panther's bed. She was not there and the M'teras had left him there. Fox shook slightly as the dark power of the panther infiltrated him.

"No, why did he attack me? Why did he leave me?" Fox whispered as his paws wrung together, his voice was not normal but quiet as the rain pounded outside.

"Why am I doing this? I have to get back to Kai." Fox sounded normal but then the dark voice of the panther returned.

"You are doing this because of your hate, you hate the White One." He did not say this and the M'teras walked into the room. The naphtha lamps cast odd glows on her form and she walked in front of Fox. "I will help you take him Fox; I will take it all away." She sat down in his lap and wrapped her legs around his waist.

"No, but this all seems contrary to what I believe." His rational thought returned but was soon squashed as the panther exerted her power.

"But what you believe is this…" She placed thoughts in his mind, replacing what was right with what was dark and evil. "Fox, I want you to trust me, to believe that I can set you free from White." She drew her paws over him and the panther touched her forehead to his.

"I trust you, M'teras." She smiled and the panther pushed him down, the rain increased and lighting started to flash as she lay down next to him. Fox felt a dark peace encompass him and he closed his eyes as she placed her head on his shoulder. Her paws stayed on his chest and their tails entwined as she watched him fall asleep.

"You are mine now, my mercenary." She took his paw and continued transmitting her dark energy.

The White One was restless and the lighting wasn't helping him sleep, he rose off his bed and the tiger placed his paws behind his back. He looked out over the forest and he closed his eyes; in his mind's eye, he was separated from his body and he walked on air as he traveled to his enemy's village.

After what seemed like an eternity, he dropped into the village, most of the southern Ripars were asleep and he saw the tree. It was close to his but a bit smaller. He walked up to it and the winding stairs called to him and he started to walk up them. They felt cold, unforgiving, unlike his which were soft and comforting.

_Odd, I guess._ He thought and the M'teras reached the top, he emerged into a room that had four rope bridges in the cardinal directions. He went East and the M'teras came into a room, he suppressed his shock when he saw Fox curled up with that…panther. He walked over to them and he had to stop his anger as it would make him like his rival.

"Oh Fox, what have you become?" He bent down and the tiger touched Fox's skull, he felt immense dark control and the M'teras quickly removed his paw.

_I will do what I can…but that may not be enough._ The M'teras closed his eyes and he remotely tried to transfer his energy into the mercenary. The heavy concentration of darkness in Fox receded a tad and the M'teras smiled.

_Fox, I believe it will work. Resist it as much as you can._ The M'teras sent a burst of light into him and then his form faded. The rain stopped but the thunder and lightning continued as the M'teras opened his eyes. He was back in his tree as if he never left.

Fox awoke sometime during the night and he looked at the panther, she was also awake and her golden eyes seemed to glow as she smiled.

"Hello my mercenary." She said and Fox smiled at her, she moved closer and her muzzle was only an inch away from his.

"M'teras." She gently licked his cheek and Fox closed his eyes, the tongue felt extremely warm and she licked his face. The panther purred as he placed his paws on her back and began to rub it, Fox smiled and then he felt something cut his paw. He opened his eyes and he saw spikes, silver, cutting, lethal spikes. "Whoa!" He yelled and Fox detangled himself from her.

"Fox, what is wrong?" She asked and Fox felt liquid running down his cheek. He placed his paw on it and when Fox looked at it, it was slick with blood.

"Shit! What is this!" He screamed. The M'teras rose off the bed and she let her paws down as they glowed red. Then her entire persona changed; her fur rippled with silver and blue, her eyes flashed with a deeper darkness and her voice had changed.

"Fox, what is wrong? Are you seeing things?" He looked around and blood coated the walls as it dripped off the ceiling.

"What are you?" Fox asked as he felt fear pierce his soul.

"I am a panther and you are my mercenary." The spikes receded into her body and she laughed at him. "Oh I see, are you having second thoughts about me? I won't let you leave Fox, you are _mine_, you hear me? _You are mine_." Her voice dripped with lethality and Fox turned his head, there was a rope bridge and he ran to it. "You can't escape Fox!" She thundered and Fox ran as hard as he could.

He pressed his back to the wall and listened…there was no sound and sweat dripped off his muzzle as only heat lightning lit up the sky. The partial vision that he had experienced haunted him and he checked his face again, no blood. His breathing came in pants and then he remembered something.

He still had his Comm.

"Andromeda, are you still there?" There was no response. "Andromeda, are you there?" The small hologram came up and she was a light gray.

"Well if it isn't Mr. Traitor." She said quietly and Fox knew that she had seen everything.

"Andromeda, please hear me out."

"No, you stupid son of a bitch went and forsook what you stood for. Your morals are gone and look what you have done." She started to vanish and Fox tried to stop her.

"Andromeda, forgive me, I don't know where my resolve went."

"Forgive you? FORGIVE YOU!" The little hologram jumped up and down and she almost blew her circuits. "Fox, you've outdone yourself this time."

"Andromeda, I only did it because the panther clouded my mind."

"I'll say. I saw it all. 'I trust you M'teras' as I recall you said. Do you realize how you might have hurt Kai and Traa?"

"Fox, where are you?" A sing songy voice rang out.

"I need you to help me get out of here." He asked his AI.

"Help you? You can go to Hell for all I care." She turned her back and Fox sighed.

"Ok, I was wrong, you were right and I really fu-" He stopped and the M'teras walked by him. The panther stopped and she looked normal again, something was playing with his head and for the moment it had stopped. The panther turned around and she smiled as she walked up to Fox.

"There you are." She lifted him by the throat and he gagged as she choked him. "You won't escape me this time."

_Andromeda, I'm going to die, please help me._ He thought and the panther smiled.

"I am going to enjoy this." She took a step and physically grabbed his throat as there was a noise behind her.

"Stop panther." She turned around and a white tiger stood behind her.

"Well, the White One, how did you manage to get here without me noticing?"

"I am the M'teras." He said and she dropped Fox from her paw, he was gasping for air and the panther raised a paw.

"Interesting, how come my power cannot affect you?" The tiger morphed into Andromeda and she slammed her paw into the panther's jaw. The M'teras was taken off guard and Andromeda lashed out with a solid foot paw, she sent the panther sailing over the rope bridge and out into space. The panther screamed as she fell and Andromeda helped Fox up.

"Well, you owe me big time."

"Thanks, is she gone?"

"Thanks? That's all I get!" Fox spread his paws and he bowed.

"Well done my AI, you are freaking awesome, I owe you one big time." He said apologetically and Andromeda crossed her arms.

"Now that's just mocking." Fox shrugged and he looked over the edge, the panther form was barely visible and he kept a tight lip.

"Well, that's the last we shall see of her." Fox ran down the stairs and he jumped out onto the ground. The grass squished wetly against his boots and Andromeda jumped into his Comm as he ran down the dark path. Rain pelted him and he wiped water from his eyes as he sighed, where the Hell was he going?

"Take a right here Fox. That will get you back to the clearing where the attack happened and you can collect your weapons." He did and the clearing made itself known as Fox ran into it. He picked up his energy sword and he squeezed the hilt, the blade glowed in the darkness and it gave him sufficient light for him to follow the path. He ran down it and the rain slapped his face as Fox held the blade out in front of him. "Fox, we need to get out of this storm."

"I know dammit!" He yelled and Fox continued running. Lightning flashed and he felt a great heat wash over his body, ten thousand volts or more shot through him and into the ground. He didn't have time for a scream as Fox's body hit the forest floor.


	7. Redemption

Blood of the Father

Redemption

The Comm was electrocuted…the energy sword was destroyed…his body had sustained 10,000 volts, and the rain pelted his form as he lay on the ground. Smoke rose from his form and the Comm sparked as it shut down permanently. A small flicker of energy flashed and Andromeda appeared, she flickered occasionally but sustained as she bent down near Fox.

"F…Fox, F-Fox!" Her voice was a bit garbled and she touched his shoulder. He did not move and she stood up. "I'll g-get the M-M'teras, just h-hold on."

The white tiger was standing in a room where he could look out over the entire forest and he felt something in his mind.

"Fox…he's fallen." He quickly turned around and the M'teras leapt down the stairs, he was about a story up and he jumped out into space, his power cushioned his fall and he hit the ground lightly. He ran through the storm and he used his power to brush away the rain drops, he also enhanced his vision so that he could see in the dark. The M'teras ran through the trees and he homed in on where Fox was, he could sense that his life signature was fading fast and he ran even faster. The forest became a blur and he leapt though the trees as he saw Fox on the ground, another figure blew by him and he stopped.

"M'teras!" Andromeda yelled and he walked up to her. "You need to help Fox, he's about to die." He ran over to Fox and he placed both paws on his chest; he began to speak complicated syllables and Andromeda just watched.

"Lako, lako lako, metiya, metyo, traklo, rashjaelo! Jizmal sangre, cuando escuela, hitko, kope esctar, estar, xenon quartlo!" He screamed and Andromeda saw light brighter than a thousand suns enveloped his body. The M'teras screamed out more words and his voice escalated above the storm as Fox's body changed; the burnt sections became normal, his Comm reassembled itself and the sword glowed as the M'teras fell back. He was panting heavily and Andromeda saw signs of cardiac arrest. He stood up and he looked at Andromeda. "I need to get him to the village and then I might be able to save him." He picked Fox up and the M'teras flew over the trees, literally; he was drained from using his power but his reserves kicked in and he shot over the forest in a blue fireball. He flew up into his tree house and he set Fox down on a table in one of the main rooms, he placed his paws on his chest again and he whispered as Andromeda walked up into the room.

"Will he be ok?" The M'teras stopped a few moments later and he sighed.

"Keep an eye on him until morning when I return. I need to build up my power again; I will be back." He walked off and Andromeda touched her mercenary's shoulder.

"Fox, please don't die."

Nico felt a stirring in his soul and he rose off his bed of leaves, he rubbed his eyes and he heard rain pelt his hut as someone stirred beside him.

His mate lay beside him but she remained asleep as he looked down on her, a panther like himself and a beautiful one you might add. For the moment, they didn't have a kit but they would soon. Nico smiled and he felt that twinge again, he grabbed his sword that lay beside him and he buckled on his loincloth. Nico sheathed the sword and he walked out into the rain, it splattered against his fur and he looked up to where the M'teras was. He felt beckoned to go to the tree and Nico walked up the long spiraling stairs. He saw the white tiger on the floor in the cross legged position and energy was circling him.

Nico wasn't surprised about this; he had seen the M'teras before meditating but this time the energy swirled around him rapidly instead of slowly like normal. He stood in front of him and waited to be addressed.

"Nico, do you know what has happened?" The energy dissipated and the panther nodded.

"No, I don't."

"Fox has almost died from a lightning strike directly to his body."

"What!" Nico asked and the M'teras nodded.

"Yes, I am recharging my energy for tomorrow when I will attempt to heal him of his injuries. I used all my power in one blast when I saw him and I am running on reserves. If you don't mind, I have to continue."

"No M'teras, please continue. I will take my leave." The white tiger closed his eyes and more energy swirled around him as Nico walked into a room, Fox lay there and Andromeda was standing beside him. "Oh excuse me." Andromeda turned and she beckoned him.

"Please, come here." Nico did and he looked at his friend.

"Oh Fox, don't you die on me." He looked at Andromeda and he could never know how she felt. "If he does, what will happen to you?"

"I will end up destroying myself." Nico frowned and she explained. "Killing myself."

"But why would you do that?"

"An AI, artificial intelligence, is nothing without his/her controller. If Fox died, there would be no reason for me to live." She replied and Nico nodded.

"Should I stay here?"

"If you want to but I think the M'teras can handle it from here." Nico nodded and he walked back down to his hut. He stepped in from the rain and he lay back down near his mate after taking off the cloth. She subliminally wrapped her arms around him and he smiled, this panther was a perfect match for him.

The M'teras opened his eyes the next morning and he stood up, he walked into the room where Fox was and Andromeda was still there maintaining her vigil.

"Stand back Andromeda, I don't know if this will work." She nodded and the M'teras placed his paws on Fox. He closed his eyes and the strange language whispered out of his mouth. Andromeda tried decoding it but the translation was unavailable as he continued. Light expelled itself from Fox's body and the M'teras concentrated harder, his voice increased in volume as Andromeda heard footpaws on the stairs. Nico and Kai ran up but Andromeda blocked them.

"Hold on, don't interfere." They stood back and Kai watched anxiously as she saw the fox that she loved on the table. Kai still didn't know if he was cleansed of the darkness but she prayed that he would be ok.

The M'teras removed his paw and he almost fell to the floor, Nico caught him and he set him down in a chair.

"It is done, give him some time and we will see if it worked. Nico, help me to my bed, I feel exhausted." The panther effortlessly picked up the tiger and he carried him to the bed. Nico laid him down and the M'teras immediately fell asleep as he had just spent all his energy in one fell swoop. Nico walked back to them and Kai was over Fox, her paws were on his muzzle and she was crying.

"Fox, don't you leave me, don't you wake up and tell me that you love that panther." She laid her head on his chest and cried harder. Nico walked over and he placed a paw on her shoulder.

"Kai, it will be ok, he will wake up."

_"I know dammit!" He yelled and Fox continued running. Lightning flashed and he felt a great heat wash over his body, ten thousand volts or more shot through him and into the ground. He didn't have time for a scream as Fox's body hit the forest floor. He passed into a world of blackness and void and he passed out._

_Fox awoke sometime later to a lifeless sky; dark foreboding clouds blanketed the sky like an evil blanket and the ground beneath him was a burned desert of ash and sand. Fox looked around at the barren landscape and mountains of steel surrounded him a few thousand miles North, East, South, and West of him. He was wearing his pants that he had on when he was zapped but nothing else. _

_"Where the Hell am I?" He asked out loud and someone answered him._

_"You are dead Fox." He turned around and there was Black. She smiled at him and anything that was either white or grey colored seemed amplified. _

_"I'm…dead? But so are you, Andromeda pushed you off the bridge!"_

_"Yes, she did." Black walked around Fox and he saw darkness smoke off her literally like a cloud. "Do you kill what you don't understand?" Fox frowned, it was an odd question._

_"What does that mean?" _

_"Did you have to kill me or did you think you killed me?" She stopped and her paw was raised._

_"No, you're not taking me over, I will not allow it." Fox saw that whitish grey smoke was coming off him and he raised his own paw. Pure pitch black shot out of her paw while a very light shade of grey shot out of Fox's paw. They meshed and Fox screamed as he tried to overpower Black. The panther grabbed her paw with her other one and grinned, she opened her muzzle and a shrill scream left her mouth as her beam intensified. Fox was forced back and he lost control as the beam nailed him square in the chest. He was blown back and Fox hit the ground hard, he yelled in pain and Black walked over to him._

_"Accept defeat, there is no other option." She said and Fox rose up._

_"There are always options…" He spread his paws and he turned his face skyward, a bolt of light shot down on him and he started it lift off the ground in the light. It purified his body and the grey was gone, his white portions of fur glowed and he set back down on the ground. Black shot a dark energy beam at him but it merely was absorbed. "You have no power here." He said and Fox stretched out his paws._

_"No, don't you dare defy me! I had control of you, don't you remember? You were mine and you loved it, oh yes I remember. Don't you?" Fox stopped and he thought back…_

_"I trust you, M'teras." She smiled and the panther pushed him down, the rain increased and lighting started to flash as she lay down next to him. Fox felt a dark peace encompass him and he closed his eyes as she placed her head on his shoulder. Her paws stayed on his chest and their tails entwined as she watched him fall asleep. _

_"You are mine now, my mercenary." She took his paw and continued transmitting her dark energy. _

_Fox opened his eyes and he did remember the events of the night before._

_"Yes, I do but I will not have the wool pulled over my eyes again. I am strong enough to overpower you and I will kill you if I have to." The M'teras laughed and she grinned at him._

_"You can try but I doubt that you have any chance against me." She replied and Fox dodged a blast of dark energy as he loosed his own. It nailed the M'teras in the chest and she was blown back with a scream. _

_"Even in death, I am more powerful that you are." He said and the M'teras stood up, she fell back to her knees and Fox walked over to the panther._

_"How was that so powerful?" She asked as her strength waned. _

_"A friend once told me that good will always triumph over evil, no matter what the odds are. The tides have turned M'teras and you have lost." With that the dreamscape faded and Fox felt himself being drawn out._

"Nico! He's coming back!" Kai yelled and the panther rushed over to where the fox lay. The mercenary shook a bit and gradually his eyes opened, Fox tried to say something but his muzzle was stuck and she couldn't open it. "Fox, you're alive! Say something!" Fox regained control of his muzzle and he took a breath

"I'm…sorry…Kai." He managed and she smiled at him. "I am…so…sorry."

"Fox, I forgive you." Nico smiled at him and Fox nodded his acknowledgement as he could barely speak.

"I'll tell the rest of the villagers." Nico said and he left the two alone. Fox gritted his teeth as a sudden pain lanced through him and Kai placed her paws on his muzzle.

"Fox, how bad are you hurting?"

"Bad…I am in lots…of pain." He paused when the pain hit and the M'teras walked into the room.

"Well, the mercenary still has life in him." He walked over and placed a paw on Fox's head. "He is clean of all darkness and I feel that light is pulsating in him."

"Yes, I had a dream, you must know of this."

"I do, you faced a great evil, she has been beaten but the battle is not over, I feel a dark presence stirring in the forest." He replied and the tiger closed his eyes. "You did not kill her back at the village."

"How could she…be still alive?" Fox asked and he shook his head.

"I do not know, she has great power inside of her that none of your advanced weapons can kill. You either need to purge it or find some way to kill her. That is all for now, I must mediate on this and restore what power I have lost." He walked back and Fox sighed.

"Well, help me up, I want to see Traa." Kai did and he had to lean on the feline as he strapped on the Comm. Andromeda came back up and she was a light shade of green.

"Feeling better?"

"Much, thank you for not giving up on me." She smiled and the hologram vanished as Kai helped him down the stairs. The entire village was turned out and they surrounded the merc.

"He is back and Fox has survived the power of Black." The villagers responded with a resounding yell and Fox felt that they had regained their trust in him.

Meanwhile in the southern village…

Four figures were standing around the body of the female panther, her head was at an odd angle, her legs were turned up and she looked quite dead.

"Do you think she survived the fall?" A figure asked, the four were the same that had met with the M'teras back in chapter 2.

"No one could have, even if she was an M'teras." The other two nodded but they didn't know what they could do.

"Why are you standing around?" A voice asked and the first figure turned around. He couldn't believe it, his jaw dropped and he immediately fell to his knees.


	8. Resurrection

Blood of the Father

Resurrection

Just one thing before I start, Fox did not 'get it on' with the panther M'teras, Mr. Stylin. Just wanted to clear that up.

"M'teras, you're alive." It was the only thing the figure could say. The panther looked down on her dead body and smiled, it was a dangerous smile and the figure knew that. He kneeled down and the other three also did so.

"What were you going to do? Try and take away my rule from this village?"

"No, please do not think that." He answered quickly. His answers either damned him or put him in good graces with the panther. "I merely was discussing your…er, fall." The panther walked around them and she let her tail curl around the figure's neck.

"Please, elaborate."

"We were just saying that if you survived, you would be back in control." He felt the tail tighten and she purred, he looked up at the panther.

"Don't lie to me; you remember what happened last time." The scars still were on his head and he started to shake.

"Yes M'teras." He lowered his head and the panther took a step near him. She placed a paw on his head and he felt that she knew he _was_ lying.

"I'll give you one more chance, are you lying to me when you said that you didn't want to take control of the village?" He chanced it and shook his head.

"No." She bent down and squatted in front of the figure. Her paw ran over his face and he smiled, maybe she didn't know. The panther moved her muzzle to his ear and she laughed quietly.

"Here is your reward." Her tail tightened suddenly and he felt his neck constrict as he clawed at the fur around his neck. "Traitors don't get a second chance." He choked and the other three looked on in horror as she kissed him, preventing him from getting any oxygen. He fell to the ground and the panther stood up as she wiped her lips, it was like she was trying to get a foul taste off them. "Now, let's get started shall we? How is the troop training?" When she received no answer, her paw went out and she opened their minds.

"M'teras, we have not…ahhhh! Started yet." He said and they grabbed their heads. "Please M'teras, have mercy!" She closed her paw into a fist and the speaker fell to the floor, weeping.

"Mercy? I will administer mercy when I feel that you three are ready for your task. Now, I want you to start prepping the warriors that we have, the war is about to begin."

Fox sat down in the hut and Traa was on his lap, the little feline had missed Fox so much and he had his small head buried in Fox's chest fur.

"I'm sorry if I scared you Traa." Fox said and the little kit looked up at Fox.

"I'm glad you're back." He hugged the merc and Kai smiled at them. Fox felt the kit wearing at his hard heart that being a mercenary had caused. He hesitantly hugged back and it felt good to show some love, so he gave in to the kit. Traa let him go and he crawled over to Kai, she held him to her chest and Fox felt a twinge of envy.

"Were you worried about me Kai?"

"Oh course I was Fox. When I heard that you were with Black, I felt extreme despair in my heart." Traa jumped off her and he ran out into the village. Kai crossed her legs and she placed her arms in her lap. "Come here." Fox scooted over to her and she looked at him. "Fox, I really, really missed you. Did Black hurt you?"

"Yes, she poisoned my mind, I was beginning to believe that she was right and the White One was wrong. Her power is incredible and I have faced her in several dreams, she is powerful but I have been able to suppress her." He unstrapped his Comm and Fox laid it on the ground. "Hey Andromeda." The hologram came out and she smiled at them.

"I see you're back to your old self."

"Thanks to you. If she hadn't been there, I would probably be dead now." Fox said to Kai. "She pushed Black off the bridge."

"So Black is dead?" Kai asked and the M'teras appeared literally in front of them.

"Whoa, how long have you been there?" Fox asked as he recovered from his surprise.

"When you sat down. I have some bad news Fox, Black was not killed." His jaw dropped and the M'teras sat down. "Somehow, she lived. I don't know how but she is back and is warring with my soul with new fury." He paused and touched his head. His eyes closed and his claws glowed blue as unsheathed them; Fox saw his mouth move slightly as he spoke the quiet language.

After a while, he lost the blue glow and his claws retracted as he opened his eyes.

"I have won this time but she had new power backing her, I don't know how she acquired it but it was quite powerful this time." He sighed and Kai looked at her brother.

"So, will she attack us?"

"I do know for the moment, I will go mediate long on this dilemma." He rose up and vanished.

"You know, he used to not be able to do that." Kai said and Fox shook his head.

"Well, he is the M'teras." She laughed and looked at him.

"Yes…he is." She drew her paw across his face and he couldn't help a smile. He took her paw and gently rubbed it, Fox started to move his muzzle close to hers when Nico walked in.

"Oh…heh, sorry." Fox looked at him and Kai stood up as he growled softly.

"Yeah, this better be important." Andromeda came out of her stealth mode and she vanished into Fox's Comm as they walked outside into the village. The M'teras was standing at the entrance and Fox saw what Nico had brought them out for.

They had company.

_Fire across the sky…it streaked over the forest but it did not go unnoticed. The grassy knoll a few hundred yards had a pair of eyes watched it fly over her, her muzzle contorted into an interested look and she placed her paws by her side. She whispered a few words in an unknown language and the figure, a well built lupine, walked down the knoll. Her fur was grey except for a path that ran from her forehead down to her loincloth that was white. The cloth around her waist was pearl and her yellow eyes walked into the village. It was quite a small one with only about ten or so huts and no giant tree in the middle of the village. Figures, her people, walked out and two figures walked up to her._

_"Telcar fojt jimal." (The sickness is spreading, we don't have much time.)_

_"Cushay tinah." (If we don't leave, we will be struck down too.) The lupine nodded and she looked at them._

_"Tishnay tracklo?" (Are you two feeling all right?) They looked a bit browbeaten and the second figure shook his head._

_"Onay, yo tesed trfoh…" (I feel faint; I did all I could…) He fell but the lupine caught him as he passed out. She closed her eyes and her paws glowed as she healed him. It was quite a strain for her and she laid him on the ground as beads of blood dripped off her forehead. _

_"Teto sysnaps dastitm, hitjo!" (Get the people ready since we are leaving, now!) The figure nodded and he picked up the fallen one, they walked off and the lupine M'teras sighed. The sickness had taken them by surprise and the lupine was down to a few remaining villagers that were mostly clean. She herself was clean and could not be infected since she was the M'teras and could immunize herself. _

_But she could only heal one villager at a time since the energy expenditure was so great. The lupine sighed and she sniffed the air, the smell of death permeated everything and she felt sadness creep into her heart, life was so precious and something she couldn't stop was killing her people. _

_"M'teras, latko shino sares." (Master, we are ready.) She nodded and five villagers walked out, they had everything packed, which consisted of just their loincloths, and they looked at their leader expectantly. _

_"Hijokloty." (Let's go and leave this place.) She turned and they left behind the village that had sustained a plagued. _

The White One turned to Fox and they saw the refugees.

"What are going to do?" Fox asked and the M'teras sighed.

"I feel an M'teras with them, I'm going to contact her and see what their stance with us is." He narrowed his eyes and he locked onto the lupine.

_Greetings, I am the M'teras of this village, who are you?_

_I have come from the west, my village was taken over by a vile disease and we have wandered the forest for three days now._

_How many animals did you lose?_

_Over half, you must take us in._

_Are any of your animals still infected?_

_I don't know, I have exposed them to my power but I am young in my training, I feel that I have only partially healed them._

_I am quite powerful; I may be able to heal your people._

_Please, help us…_

Fox saw the lupine fall and the tiger vanished, he appeared in front of them and Fox saw a great flash of light. It receded and he saw the M'teras pick up the lupine, the villagers gathered close to him and they vanished, only to be teleported to where Fox stood.

"They are clean of disease, I will take this one back to my residence." He turned to the others and he spoke instructions. "My people will take care and protect you." They nodded and mingled with the other villagers. The lupine stirred in his arms and she opened her eyes as he looked down into hers.

"Did you cure them?"

"Yes, they are pure and so are you." She smiled and closed her eyes again. "Fox, Kai, come with me." They walked up back to the tree and he lay the female down on his bed.

"What did she say to you?"

"The lupine is an M'teras; she came from a village that was infected with a disease. She told me it killed most of her people. I purified their bodies so my people have no chance of catching the disease." He sat down in a chair and he rubbed his muzzle. "I'm going to have to tell her about Black." Fox and Kai sat down and the M'teras looked at them.

"How do you think she will respond to this?"

"I do not know. Her power is many times weaker than mine and I doubt she could stand up to Black's." They watched the lupine and her body started to shake. "Hold her." White said and he placed a paw on her head. His eyes closed and he spoke the ancient language as his mind aided hers.

_The lupine hid behind a tree as the voice rang out again._

_"Wolfie, where are you my little wolfie?" She pressed her back up against the tree. The panther had been friendly at first but she had rapidly tried to take over the lupine. The lupine was crying and she saw the panther's outline as she walked through the forest. "I won't hurt you, I just want to talk." She called out and the lupine kept her self to the tree as her vision went negative, the only colors were black and extreme white that she saw. _

_"Please don't see me…" She whispered and the panther looked all around her._

_"Wolfie, I just want you to feel I can protect you. I can help you, take you in, and give you unimaginable power." She held up her paw and darkness radiated out of it. "I can sense you are near me." She turned around and her golden eyes had an inverted color as they swept around. The lupine kept still and the panther walked past her. _

_The lupine walked away from the tree and she snuck through the forest. She kept her footpaws quiet and light filtered in the trees, she sniffed and one scent reached her nose._

_Death. _

_"I've got you now wolfie." A strong force gripped her and she collapsed as her body was twisted around. The panther had her paws out and she was manipulating the lupine's soul body. She screamed as something broke and the panther purred, her affinity for pain was a dark pleasure and she broke the wolf's other arm. _

_"Ahhhhh!" Was the scream that erupted from her muzzle. _

_"Now, will you join me?" There was no answer and she began to work on her spine, if that broke it would kill her mind effectively terminating her life. _

_"Black, this ends now." The panther released her hold on the lupine and she turned to the white tiger._

_"White, how nice to see you again." The panther did not waste time on pleasantries and she reached out with her power. White blocked the blast and he started to talk._

_"Black, haven't you had enough yet?"_

_"Enough of what?"_

_"Killing, trying to take over other's minds that are weaker than yours." He replied and Black growled._

_"I can take over anyone's mind if I need to, you can't stop me tiger."_

_"I disagree; you have no right to non consensually take over someone's mind." The panther growled and they engaged in battle, a blade formed on the panther's paw and she screamed as White just smiled. The blade flew and white merely deflected it with his paws._

_"Why don't you die?" She screamed and he ducked as the blade passed over him, White kept the blade at bay with his paws and the panther took a step back. "Well, I see that I just can't kill you." She gathered energy in her paws and White knew she was charging for a massive attack._

_"Keep trying." He said and the panther screamed as she let it loose, white closed his eyes and the black power enveloped him. _

_"Yaaaaaah!" She screamed and the power dissipated as White was still there. "What…how…?" She asked as he stepped up to her. His paw landed on her head and she collapsed to the ground, he smiled and walked over to the lupine. She was whimpering in pain and he touched both of her arms, she screamed as power healed the bones. _

_"Please don't hurt me."_

_"I won't, I came in your mind to rescue you. You are no longer under influence of Black." She stood up and the scenery changed drastically, it went from a dark forest to a grassy knoll that resembled her village. "So this is where you lived?"_

_"Yes. This was my village." She sighed and looked at him. "Thank you for saving me." Her eyes locked onto his and the M'teras felt a new feeling creep over him._

_"Well, it wasn't too hard. I'm going to bring us out of your mind." He looked up and the scenery faded._

The lupine opened her eyes and she saw into the tiger's.

"Welcome back." He said and she sat up on his bed.

"Thank you for rescuing me." She said and Fox saw the tiger pause, he scratched his head and Fox touched Kai.

"Come on, let's go." She nodded and they left the two Masters alone. The tiger coughed nervously as she took his paw, the lupine felt his power and she channeled some of it into her.

"Once again, thank you for saving me." She kneeled in front of him and placed his paw on her head. "I want you to take me in as your apprentice, to train me up in your sight and help me progress in my powers." The request was a mighty one and the tiger was taken a back a bit.

"Why do you want this?" She looked up ay him and explained.

"Back there, I couldn't defend myself. I felt so weak, powerless. Then you saved me and I feel obligated to be under you as a student." White nodded and he rubbed her head. White bent down and he looked her in the eyes.

"I will take you in, what is your name?"

"I was always known by M'teras."

"Then you shall be called Grey because of your fur color." She bowed her head and nodded.

"Yes M'teras." He rose up and offered his paw.

"Rise Grey." She did and he touched her face. "Do you mind?"

"No, not at all." She accepted his touch and lowered her eyes again as he embraced his student.


	9. Redempton part II

Blood of the Father

Redemption (part II)

Grey looked out of the tree and she gazed over the entire forest, as an M'teras she never had this kind of view. The cold air ruffled her fur and she shivered as dark clouds covered the sky, rain pattered the roof and she sighed. Grey pulled her arms to her and her tail wrapped around her waist as she shivered again.

"Cold?" Her head turned and the M'teras walked up to her. His arms looped around her and he used a bit of his power to keep her warm. Grey felt this and she leaned back into him as he placed his muzzle on top of her head. Her ears flattened and she took his paw in hers as they looked out over the foliage. "So how is my apprentice today?"

"Thanks you to, I'm a bit warmer but I felt something coming with this rain. It troubles me." She said and the tiger rubbed her paw with his; lupines and tigers were quite different but the M'teras felt something that called to him from the lupine.

"Are you ready for some more training?"

"Yes, I am." White let her go and they walked into the room with four rope bridges in the Cardinal directions.

"Alright, let's see if you remember what I taught you last lesson." Grey said and she nodded. She stretched out her paw and she focused on a chair, Grey concentrated and the chair lifted off the wood flooring. She set it down and the M'teras saw that she was a bit strained. "Are you too tired?"

"No…I can continue."

"Ok now this is a bit more advanced power, I'm going to teach you how to build energy on your paws and release it gently." She nodded and he raised his paw. "Ok, focus and stretch out your paw." She did and he continued. "Now focus harder on your paw and imagine power building on your paw." His glowed almost automatically but after a few moments, hers glowed. "Alright, now release it, just imagine firing it."

"But, what if I hit you?"

"I'll catch it, don't worry." She nodded and Grey let it go, the bolt of energy shot toward the tiger and he effortlessly caught it as he crushed it in his paws. "Good, now try again." This time the energy came quicker and she shot another bolt, he caught it but added a flick to his wrist and it shot back at Grey. The lupine was taken by surprise and the bolt slammed into her chest. She shot out into space but the M'teras caught her and she hung in space. "Another lesson taught." He brought her in and she clung to him. "And what did you learn?"

"To always be aware. To not be taken by surprise."

"And I will always be there for you." She looked up at him and he smiled.

"Will you?" She asked and he nodded.

"Yes, I will always do my best to be there." She laid her head on his chest and he watched the rain fall. "Do you feel drained?"

"Yes…I am quite tired." He let her go and they walked to his bedroom. He lay down and she lay next to him. Grey wrapped her arms around him and she closed her eyes as he stroked her head.

"Rest and your energy will come back." She mumbled her answer and the tiger sensed that she had fallen asleep. He looked down on his student and she looked do peaceful in her sleep. He detangled himself from her and he walked to the ledge, rain just missed him and he saw movement in the tree. The M'teras frowned and he enhanced his vision, he was able to pick out southern Ripar warriors and he dropped to the ground lightly.

_And so it begins…_ He thought and he energized his form, it would be about…fifteen to one but he could handle it. He walked to the forest edge and the movement in the trees stopped.

"There's no need to hide." He called out and lightning started to fly as the warriors dropped to the ground. They numbered about fifteen, the tiger could get the exact count in the darkness and they surrounded him. "Why have you come here?"

"We have come to take the M'teras, the White One. Tell us where he is or we will kill you." A figure said and the M'teras smiled, they didn't know who he was since his loincloth was still a plain one.

"I'll give you one chance to leave with your lives, I will not ask again." The figure, a tall husky, walked up to him and stuck his blade in the tiger's face.

"You're not in a position to make demands tiger." The husky replied and white merely moved the blade out of his face.

"This is your last chance, leave with your lives now." He said and the husky started to laugh.

"Very funny my tiger friend. Now, where is your M'teras?" He placed the blade on the tiger's chest and pushed, it drew a little blood and the crimson stained the pure white as the tiger gripped the blade with his paw. It did not cut him and the husky frowned.

"You found him." He let out a yell and thunder crashed as the sword went flying from the husky's paw. White slammed his paw into the animal's chest and he went flying into a tree as the group charged. The tiger merely leapt above them and he flipped out of danger. The M'teras held out his paw and all the weapons of the group flew above them as he smiled again. "I gave you a warning and you did not listen; now you must die." The weapons hummed and there was a voice.

"M'teras! Stop!" Fox ran through the rain and the tiger turned. "Don't kill them."

"And why not? They were about to take me to Black."

"Because if you killed them, it make you become the panther. You would have lost what you have become." The M'teras looked at Fox and he flicked his wrist, the weapons dissolved and he turned to the group.

"You are my prisoners thanks to my friend over here." They quickly nodded their thanks and the M'teras used his power again. Their limbs were instantly locked and he teleported them into a makeshift holding cell. "Fox, thank you for helping me." He looked up in the rain and a sigh escaped the M'teras. "You know, I have a feeling that Black is starting a war with us."

"That was my impression too." Fox said and the M'teras frowned.

"How did you know I was going to kill them?"

"This may sound odd but I felt it in my soul." The M'teras did look surprised and he crossed his arms.

"So you felt it…maybe when I was healing you a fraction of my energy went into your mind."

"A fraction? I was roused out of my sleep and I was immense pain; something was calling me to stop you." The M'teras looked concerned.

"More than that I see then." The M'teras felt a presence and he turned his head, Grey was there and she bowed to her Master.

"M'teras, I feel that Black is going to act and we need to stop her." She said and the tiger turned to Fox.

"You know this may be a crazy idea but we could go to the southern village and stop Black once and for all."

"Stop her?" Fox asked and he nodded.

"Yes, if we ever want to be safe again there has to be a stop to this. Are you able to handle this Grey?"

"Yes M'teras, I feel that I will try my best." She responded and Fox still looked wary.

"But this is Black, she is the one that took over me, she knows my weakness."

"Then stay here."

"But I want to help you." He said and the tiger touched his paw to Fox's chest.

"I feel that you aren't ready for this; there are still tendrils of her in your heart so I commanding you stay here."

"But what about my power that you gave me?" The M'teras sighed as he made his decision.

"That will only help you if you are not involved in this." He said and Fox looked disappointed. "I'm sorry. Technically I must do this on my own, so Grey you'll have to stay behind too." She merely nodded and walked to Fox. The tiger vanished and she looked at Fox.

"Do you think he'll be ok?"

Fox didn't have an answer.

The tiger walked through the forest and the lightning had stopped; only water sheeted down in torrents but the tiger was dry as he walked.

_So it comes down to this…light against darkness. _He thought and he adjusted his eyesight to see better in the dark. His vision went negative and all dark was light while all light was dark, if the panther tried to use darkness as a cloak she would be lit up light a flashbulb. He stopped and he gathered his energy inside of him, he would need a ton more than he had and he charged up his reserves.

_Now, to find your village…_ He used a tiny amount of energy to rise above the foliage and he saw the giant tree looming to his left. He sank back into the forest and the tiger continued his way to the village.

Also in the forest, the panther walked; she gathered her energy and darkness flowed into her as she reveled in the power. The panther began reciting complicated syllables again and the ancient language gave her the darkness she required.

"Fill me, consume me, make me powerful…" She whispered and her paws glowed as she pressed them to her chest. Her entire body glowed and she let out a shrill yell as a bolt of energy lanced through her, it pierced the sky and she spread her paws as her head fell back. "YES!" She screamed and the energy faded as she shook. Her body eventually calmed down and she opened her eyes.

"Hello Black." He took the panther by surprise and her eyes blazed fire at him.

"White, my most hated enemy now stands before me." From an observer's point of view it looked like Black had a gigantic advantage over the tiger, her fur rippled with dark power and White looked small, dull, as he placed his paws behind his back. "You have won almost every battle that you and I have fought. How do you do it?" She asked and the tiger smiled.

"A friend once told me this; light will always triumph no matter what the odds." That made the panther angry and she growled as the M'teras braced for an attack. She spread her paws and tried an energy assault first. Her paws glowed but the tiger's also did and they let loose, energy crashed and formed into a beam as the darkness was lit up in the forest. Pulsating light and darkness intertwined as they beams surged from the two animal's paws.

"Give up! You have no hope!" She yelled and the darkness began to overpower the tiger. It crept up the white tube and it looked like for a moment that he was going to lose. She let out a yell and the tiger put out a foot paw behind him as he braced himself.

"You're wrong Black!" He yelled back and a massive attack of energy reinforced his beam, it pushed the darkness back and the panther was hit with pure light. She flew back and her back hit the ground as the rain started to fall even harder. Lightning played around the sky as the night raged on.

They had used up their vast stores of energy and both were panting hard, the thunder was almost deafening as it screamed above the warring pair. Both had sustained quite a number of wounds but it really showed on the tiger since his pure fur was now stained red, brown and black from landing hard on the forest floor. He presently had the panther on the ground and she was recovering from a blow to her jaw.

"We're both spent, panther. I don't want to fight you but you have to stop attacking my village." She sighed, the request was answered as the panther stood up and her chest heaved as she blew water from her muzzle.

"No, you can't change me. I will never…change for you." She placed her paws on her legs and recovered as he gathered his energy; the tiger was in a moral dilemma. She was unprepared for a strike and if he attacked, it would kill her. "Why don't you just kill me? You have the chance! Put me out of my misery, tiger!" She screamed at him.

He thought about it and then placed the energy back into his body as she looked at him.

"No, I will not do it. It would make you like you and that is everything that I have fought against." He replied and the panther stood up.

"What do you see in me? _In_ me? That makes you hate me?" She asked and the panther fell to her knees.

"You aren't a Riparian; you were born outside this forest. Way farther south, your parents abandoned you when they saw you were a panther. Captured by raiders, you were raised among them. They spoke Ripar and that is where you learned the language. One night you killed your captor and escaped; you found solitude in this forest. That was where you learned from the dark powers here; your power grew in time and you found a village. You compelled them to take you in and then you became the M'teras." He finished the narrative and the panther was crying.

"You have seen my life…my despair, my inner darkness." She placed her head in her paws and the tears mingled with the rain that fell down her face. "I can never be drawn out of the pit I am in." The tiger felt her hurt and he took a step forward. He saw that she was wrapped in a cloak of pitch black and he reached out with a little light to see how she would respond to it.

"Listen, don't resist this." He said and it pushed aside a tiny bit of the darkness, the energy filtered in and she looked at him.

"What are you doing?"

"Don't resist it, it will heal you." She shook and the light started the purification process.

"Light…I haven't felt this before." She sat on the ground and she pulled her legs to her chest as the panther wrapped her arms around them. "Why…why are you helping me?"

"Because, I want this to end. I want this war to end between us, no more fighting, no more possessing of my people in their dreams, none of that." She lowered her head and more tears flowed as he gave her more light. He saw the hard shield of blackness begin to wear away as he walked up to her, the M'teras kneeled down and she had a fearful look on.

"Please, I know you are more powerful than me, don't kill me."

"I won't, I want you to not resist what I am going to do." He touched her forehead and she screamed as he shattered the shield. It fell from her and she whimpered as he moved his paw down to hers, he took her other paw and only then did he find out how in the dark she was. She screamed again and he removed the automatic barrier that she had erected around her heart. "Please, you're hurting me."

"I know, just hold on." He delved into her soul and the M'teras was transported into her mind.

_The scenery was desolate, thunder and lightning constantly graced the lifeless sky and the white tiger looked around, a few miles away were a figure but he couldn't make it out. The white tiger began running in the direction of the figure and lightning increased as he ran toward it. _

_The M'teras saw a small panther kit and she was looking around, crying. The tiger ran up to her and the panther screamed as she fell back._

_"Hey, calm down." He scooped her up and the little back fur ball in his paws cried against his shoulder. She was screaming for her parents. He looked around but there was no one as he comforted the kit with pure energy. "Shh, shh, it'll be ok. I got you now, you'll be fine." The thunder crashed but the panther felt comfort in his arms as her crying receded. She looked up at him and at once the kit turned into the Black M'teras. She fell out of his arms and onto the ground as she stood up._

_"And now you know, thank you for your kindness, I never knew it." The storm above them receded and it was replaced with the night sky as she laid her head on his shoulder. The mindscape faded and the tiger felt himself being drawn out of her._

The rain had stopped, the thunder had receded and the night sky was clear as he saw the stars appear. The panther had her head on his shoulder and she was purring quietly. He looked down at her and she looked different; not physically but just different, more like a normal panther.

"Black, are you ok?" She looked up at him and her eyes _did_ look different.

"Please don't call me that. When I was captured I was give the name Saris, call me that instead." He nodded and she let him go. Saris looked up at the night sky and she smiled. "It's so beautiful M'teras." He stretched out his paw and she took it. "Now that I see the light, it is…indescribable." They walked in the forest and the M'teras was careful, this could all be a façade. He looked into her mind but it was not, all traces of darkness were gone and light had begun to fill the void.

"Come on, I need to tell some animals of the news."

Fox walked out of the hut the next morning and he saw something that almost knocked his boots off, the panther and the tiger were together.

"What the Hell?" He whispered and he ran to them. "What is this?" The panther looked at him and he did see a change in her eyes.

"We fought and I have stopped this war. She has changed her name to Saris and is no longer called Black anymore."

"Fox, I am sorry about my actions." She lowered her head and he knew it was sincere. Kai walked up to them and she looked at the panther. "Kai, I am sorry if I had hurt you too." The feline looked at Fox and he smiled as she saw a change. "Our tribes will war no more and I will give up being an M'teras. I want Grey to lead my tribe instead."

"Grey is your apprentice right?" Fox asked and he nodded.

"Yes, she is ready to lead another tribe. She lost hers to a disease and I feel that she would make a fine leader."

"I will go tell her." Kai said and she ran off.

"Well Fox, are you going to repair your ship and leave us?" The M'teras asked and he sighed.

"I do not know." Andromeda came out and she interjected.

"I will help my merc fix his ship but we might be permanently grounded." Kai and Grey came back and she cringed when she saw Saris.

"Don't worry; there is no dark power in her at all." Fox said and the panther extended her paw.

"Go on, I can understand if you are afraid." Grey hesitantly took it and she used her power to see, it was true the panther was clean. "You will be the M'teras of my village since I am no loner able to be one. If I am still an M'teras, I will fall back."

"It would be an honor for me to take over for you." She nodded and Fox smiled, everything had come out right.

A few days later…

"Try it now Andromeda." Fox yelled and the ship started up.

"Kick ass!" He whispered and the craft started up. He rolled from under the craft and he dusted himself off. Kai walked up to him and she had a few things with her.

"Fox, I've made my decision, I want to come with you." He looked at her and the feline smiled.

"You're going to leave your home for me? What about Traa?"

"He'll stay here. Saris wanted a son to take care of and Traa wanted it too so she'll be taking care of him." Fox nodded and White was before him.

"Fox, take care of Kai. Come back anytime but keep our village a secret; we wouldn't want anyone settling our planet. No offense of course."

"I will keep this place here." He touched his heart and the M'teras nodded. They embraced for a minute and then he let Fox go. "Come on Kai, let's go. Andromeda, get us into orbit." She nodded and the hologram ran inside the craft.

"M'teras, I will be back to see you." Kai said and the tiger nodded. He walked down the path and she looked at Fox. "So, where are we going?"

"I need a vacation, I was thinking about a beach or something."

"A beach, what is a beach?"

"And I plan to introduce you to my world, but be prepared, it's a shock." They walked into the ship and it lifted off as the forest was left behind.

Author's Commentary: That's it; I have no more to write on this tale. Loved the ending? Hated it? Want to nail me to a wall? Write me a review or drop me a line at my email address, check my profile for it. I know I still have _The System_ to work on so I guess I'll do that. Anything you want me to write about? Drop me a line. Later.

Silver

Meta

Dragon

Dedicated to all who have fought with an inner darkness


End file.
